


Happy Together

by jonginoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Online Dating
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginoon/pseuds/jonginoon
Summary: Si Kyungsoo ay isang typical Manila gay na kung hindi babad sa acads at social life ay nagpapalipas ng oras sa Grindr. Panandaliang saya lang naman daw.What will he do when an uneventful evening of chatting with a random stranger turns his life upside down?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Side Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic and honestly, this is long overdue. I postponed writing this until today (and 3 months after I became an EXO-L). 
> 
> Thank you to the writers here on AO3 who gave so much color to my life in the last 3 months. Your work inspires me as much as EXO gives me hope. 
> 
> Thank you to my friends who motivated me, suggested fics, and gave me that push to finally bring this fic to life. 
> 
> I'll be posting the first two chapters today, and while I have decided how this story will go, I believe the coming days and your reception to this will decide how this story will unfurl. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side fun: hookup na hanggang 3rd base lang :>

Nakahilata si Kyungsoo sa kama, hawak-hawak ang cellphone niya habang pinapalipas ang kanyang ika-limang study break sa gabing iyon. First long exam niya kasi sa isang major subject bukas pero ngayong gabi niya lang naisipan mag-aral kahit na bagsakin ang lola niyong pala desisyon.

Pinag-iisipan pa kung matutulog na lang ba at ipagpasa-Diyos na lang ang exam niya. _“Tangina, ayoko na. Antok na ‘ko bahala na.”_ Sabay bukas ng Grindr ang lola niyong patron ng malalandi.

Wala naman daw siyang balak na makipag-hookup, gusto niya lang daw ng kausap _(‘di mo sure)_. At kahit na, hindi ready ang kanyang kweba para tumanggap ng biyaya aka tite.

Kapag binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang mahiwagang app, it’s either bagot na bagot na o sukong-suko na siya sa buhay. Walang in between. In this case, sukong-suko na siya dahil ‘di pa siya nangangalahati sa kailangan aralin pero tunaw na tunaw na attention span niya at wala na talagang pumapasok sa ulo niya.

_Sana ibang ulo na lang daw pumasok sa kanya. Charot._

‘Di naman siya naghahanap ng pag-ibig, panandaliang init lang daw. _(Gurl, edi sana nag-jogging ka na lang kung gusto mong mainitan)._

At kasalakuyan na ngang nag-wi-window shopping ang ating bida, sa pag-asang meron siyang mabingwit na maayos kausap. Kahit mabilis lang na harutan okay na, para mabigyan lang ng kulay ang mapanglaw niyang gabi.

Siyempre, sinigurado muna ni Kyungsoo na kaakit-akit ang kanyang profile. In-update pa ni bakla yung display photo para kitang-kita ang kanyang pwet. Yes, Tito Boy. Ready na talaga for mature roles.

 _Soo, 21 years of age, Ang Dakilang Botomesa ng Ermita._ Ganorn!

Bilang nakatira si Kyungsoo sa isang condo sa Ermita malapit lang sa UP Manila kung saan siya nag-aaral, halos mga seaman, afam, at mga estudyante ang laman ng kanyang feed. Fingers crossed at sana pumatok siya ngayong gabi.

Wala pang five minutes nang biglang may nag-message sa kanya.

**NN (138 m away)**  
what’s up looking for fun?

_“Grabe ang bilis naman, atat na atat si kuya.”_ Kinilig naman si Kyungsoo kahit wala namang photo ang profile na nag-message sa kanya. Validated ang pwet ni bakla, nakaharvat agad.

Plus points din na ilang tumbling lang si kuya sa location niya. And yes, kung kanina parang ayaw pa niya nang aksyon, _he is now looking for fun._

**Soo  
** hi, kinda :<  
i just need to relieve stress eh

Oh ‘di ba. Ang conyo pa akala mo hindi baklang kanal. Mabilis namang nag-reply si kuya na wala pa ring mukha kay Kyungsoo. Deadma na raw sa fez, basta kailangan niya ng aksyon ngayong gabi.

**NN**  
ohhh  
exam week mo rin ba?

 **Soo**  
yeahhh  
may long exam ako bukas  
pero ayoko na mag-aral lmao

 **NN**  
kakatapos lang ng exams ko kanina eh  
just looking for a way to celebrate y’know

Bumilis naman ang tibok ng puso ng ating bida kasi eto na. Mukhang humahakbang na papalapit ang biyaya pero siyempre, kahit malandi si Kyungsoo, responsable at maingat naman siya.

**Soo**  
i assume na taga-up ka?  
baka magkakilala pala tayo lmao

 **NN**  
yup 2nd year ako  
public health course ko  
u?

Napalinghap naman ng hangin si Kyungsoo. _Shet, paano kung ito pala yung crush ko na dancer na taga-Public Health?_

 **Soo**  
3rd year na ko  
pero secret muna ang course  
baka mahulaan mo ko agad eh

Siyempre, pakipot muna nang slight ang ating bida. Pa-yummy yarn?

**NN**  
lol i have a feeling na kilala kita

 **Soo**  
fat chance  
lowkey lang ako

 **NN**  
we never know  
anyway r u still up for fun?

 **Soo**  
oo naman lol  
pero side fun lang  
i havent prepped eh

 **NN**  
oh ganon ba  
that’s fine for me  
pero ano muna course mo?

 **Soo**  
ano ba relevance niyan haha  
let’s just exchange pics kaya

 **NN**  
fine i’ll send first?  
well i messaged first naman

 **Soo**  
dapat lang

 **NN**  
wow feisty  
eto na ah  
baka umatras ka pa eh

 **Soo**  
bilis na kasi  
i won’t judge kahit pangit ka jk :>

At ayun na nga nag-send ang photo at muntik nang mahimatay si Kyungsoo. Hindi man kita ang mukha, pero siguradong-sigurado si Kyungsoo na ang kausap niya (na borta) ay ang matagal niya nang crush mula sa College of Public Health.

Si Jongin Kim.


	2. The Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saksihan natin kung paano na-setup ang unang pagkikita ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.

Napaupo si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahiga. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ang matagal niya nang pantasya ay abot kamay na. Masyado ata siyang maswerte kaya naisip niyang baka poser lang ito. Baka ninakaw ang photos ni Jongin, ganon. 

_ “Pero hindi ko pa ever nakita na pinost niya ‘to kaya malabo na ninakaw lang ‘to.”  _ Yes mga kapamilya, medyo malala ang obsession ni Kyungsoo kaya bantay na bantay niya ang social media presence ni Jongin. 

Madalas nga siyang pagtawanan ng kanyang mga equally malalanding kaibigan na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae. “Teh, siguro kung si Jongin ang model na nasa mga libro natin, baka uno ka na sa anatomy,” kantyaw sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Agad naman itong nakatanggap ng hampas sa kanyang braso mula kay Kyungsoo. 

Sa kanyang pag-reminisce, saka lang naalala ni Kyungsoo na i-update ang kanyang mga kumare. 

_ (malalanding) titas of ermita _

**Kyungsoo  
** mga badeettteee  
nakakaloka  
nagbukas ako ng grindr kasi nga sukong-suko  
na ko sa exam   
tapos

**Jongdae  
** ano meron sis 

**Baekhyun  
** don’t tell me   
imbes na mag-aaral  
makikipagkantutan ka lang  
ngayong gabi? 

**Kyungsoo  
** gaga ka baekhyun byun  
patapusin mo kase ako   
may kausap kasi ako ngayon

**Jongdae  
** OHH ganda  
suki pala  
jackpot ba? 

**Kyungsoo  
** di ko nga sure eh  
pero kasi pota   
nag-send ng photo  
topless  
bakat na bakat yung ano  
yung muscles   
tapos sigurado ako si jongin ‘to

**Baekhyun  
** omg  
pota???  
kita ba mukha?

**Jongdae  
** tingen nga 

**Kyungsoo  
** nakacover yung fez  
excited kayo masyado?  
pero siya talaga ‘to  
di ko man siya nakitang hubad  
pero alam ko sa pinakailalim   
ng puso ko na siya ‘to 

**Jongdae  
** eh ano pa inaantay mo  
sumunggab ka na teh 

**Kyungsoo  
** yun nga   
kaya ako nagchat kasi   
parang  
too good to be true?  
malay ko baka poser ‘to

**Baekhyun  
** edi confirm mo na lang kaya  
ikaw pabebe ka ring gaga ka   
malandi naman 

**Jongdae  
** TAMA  
confirm mo na  
pero sure ka  
ngayong gabi talaga ‘to?   
sabay na lang kayo mag-review  
if ever na siya talaga iyan lmao 

Biglang nag-vibrate at mukhang may bagong message si Grindr guy aka Jongin (?). 

  
  


**NN  
** hey   
ur turn? 

  
  


Shet. Ganito nga pala ang kalakaran sa app na ‘to. ‘Pag may nag-send ng photo, dapat mag-send ka rin. That’s like the rules of feminism. 

Agad namang naghanap ng booty pic si Kyungsoo. Siyempre, laging handa ang lola niyo at marami siyang bala. Sinend niya agad ang photo niya na nakausli ang pwet pero siyempre hanggang dibdib lang. 

  
  


**Soo  
** *sent a photo*

**NN  
** fuck   
is that really u boo? 

  
  


_ May nalalaman pang “boo” tong mokong na ‘to.  _

Sa kabilang banda, may kung anong napukaw kay Kyungsoo sa simpleng “fuck” ng kausap. Parang na-imagine niya na agad yung malalim at malutong na mura. Pota, ilusyonadang bakla! 

At dahil biglang lumakas ang loob ng ating bida, kailangan nang mag-move forward ang kanilang usapan. 

**Soo  
** eh ikaw  
face pic?  
then nakataas four fingers sa side

**NN  
** grabe siya sobrang specific  
paranoid much?  
don’t worry ako talaga ‘to 

**Soo  
** eh hindi pa nga kita kilala eh   
mabuti nang sigurado  
baka serial killer ka pala

As much as gusto na i-confirm ni Kyungsoo kung si Jongin nga ba ito, gusto pa rin niya na si Jongin na mismo ang magpakilala. Pabebe talaga itong bida natin, sana maganda muna? 

Mga 5 minutes na ang lumipas at medyo kinabahan na si Kyungsoo kasi bakit ang tagal mag-send? “ _ Either poser ‘to or hipon,”  _ sabi niya sarili. Bubuksan pa lang sana ulit ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya nang may dumating na notification. 

Napakagat pa si Kyungsoo sa mga daliri niya sa kaba. Shuta si gurl, kung results ng exam wapakelz, pero ‘pag face reveal sa Grindr kala mo Big Night? 

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang phone at sinapian na ata siya dahil parang may malamig na hangin na humalagpak sa likod niya. 

_ Si Jongin nga ito _ . 

Naka black shirt tapos nakataas yung apat na daliri as instructed. Kaya siguro natagalan kasi mukhang inayos pa yung banyo niya. Kita naman sa linis ng salamin at sink. 

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dapat maramdaman. Siyempre, tuwang-tuwa siya kasi pota nakausap niya na finally ang crush niya. Kaso, takot din siya. Kasi, pota crush niya ‘to? Tapos ang unang interaction nila sa isang dating app? At may planong pa silang mag- _ fun? _

Malandi nga si Kyungsoo pero in true Gen Z fashion, overthinker din. Malapit na siyang mag-spiral nang nabalik siya sa wisyo dahil naka-ilang message na pala si Jongin. 

  
  


**NN  
** satisfied?   
ang tagal mo mag-reply  
fuck   
kilala mo ba ‘ko?   
pls no 

  
  


Nag-panic na si Kyungsoo kasi sa kaibuturan ng kanyang puso, ayaw niya nang pakawalan ‘to. Bahala na, he will make the most of this.  _ Sabi nga ng isang ancient Chinese philosopher na si Lynn from Las Vegas, “dis ofurchunity is for yew.” _

**Soo  
** no  
familiar lang

Awuw. Shuta si gaga, familiar??? Kahit chinicheck mo at least once a day ang profile ni Jongin? 

  
  


**NN  
** oh  
wheres ur face pic  
daya mo naman lol 

  
  


Nahihiya man si Kyungsoo pero dahil sigurado naman siyang hindi siya kilala ni Jongin, pumasok siya agad ng banyo para mag------

_ charot kayo talaga! mamaya pa yan! _

Mabilis na naghilamos si Kyungsoo at nag lip balm pa to ease the dryness daw eme. Napakabakla talaga ng bida natin. Charot lang guys, nothing is gay about being hygienic. Lipas na ang panahon ng 3-in-1 shampoo, conditioner, at body wash.

Tinaas niya rin ang apat na daliri para patas daw. After 15 takes, na-satisfy na rin ang ating bida. Confident naman siya sa kanyang beauty. Dami kayang nataga niyan. 

  
  


**Soo  
** ayan  
*sent a photo*  
sure ako you   
havent seen me before

**NN  
** ur hot   
but yeah   
ur a new face  
where have u been?? 

**Soo  
** nambobola pa  
alam ko namang cute ako  
anyway  
we still having fun?   
i’m kyungsoo btw

  
  


Napawi lahat ng kaba at pag-aalinlangan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa reaction ni Jongin. 

Kunwari pa siyang indifferent pero halos masira niya na ang kanyang mga unan dahil sa kakahampas.  _ “Eto na talaga, Kyungsoo. This is your time to shine,”  _ sabi niya sa sarili bago i-check ang reply ni Jongin. 

**NN  
** ur name’s cute ah   
im jongin btw   
san tayo? 

Napahawak naman si Kyungsoo sa dibdib, kunwari scandalized siya. Pero yung totoo, parang pumapalakpak na ata puwet niya at napakanta ang kanyang non-existent matres. 

_ Now or never na talaga ‘to.  _

  
  


**Soo  
** yeah about that  
my place is fine

**NN  
** cool   
i was thinking  
sorry this kinda weird  
pero you mentioned u have exams ryt? 

**Soo  
** yup  
but i gave up na lol

**NN  
** how bout  
samahan na lang kita mag-aral? 

_ “Shet ang wholesome naman pala nito?”  _ sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Maliligo na sana siya pero biglang study out na pala? Kelan pa naging source ng study buddy ang Grindr? Ganito na ba ang mga kabataan ngayon?

**Soo  
** that was unexpected  
pero sige  
maybe this is a sign lmao

  
  


At this point, Kyungsoo will do anything para lang magbunga ang encounter nila ni Jongin. Kaya nung nag-suggest si Jongin na sasamahan na lang siya mag-aral, pumayag naman agad si Kyungsoo. Choosy pa ba? 

Agad namang naligo si Kyungsoo at tinodo niya na talaga para sure na mabango at kaakit-akit siya. Matapos malipat ang kanyang mga libro at reviewers sa bag, bumaba na siya para antayin si Jongin sa lobby kasi susunduin daw siya nito para sabay na silang maglalakad papuntang McDo.

_ “Ang sweet naman nito,”  _ kilig na kilig talaga si baccla buti na lang magaling siyang umarte at kahit papano  _ neutral peyz _ pa rin si gurl. 

‘Di naman nagtagal at nag-text na si Jongin na papasok na raw ito. Yes, your honor. Nag-exchange na sila ng numbers. 

Feeling ni Kyungsoo nasa meet and greet siya kahit na lagi niya namang nakikita si Jongin. The difference is, this is the first time they would actually meet each other. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung dahil ba sa interaction nila ni Jongin pero parang iba yung glow nito. Parang mas matangkad, mas borta, at mas pogi. Bahala na kayong mag-imagine kung ano pa mga nasa utak ng ating bida.

Tumayo naman si Kyungsoo para kamayan si Jongin at formally na magpakilala. 

“Hi, Kyungsoo. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 


	3. Study Date

“Hi, Kyungsoo. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

_ Shet. Totoo talaga.  _

Buti nga graduate si Kyungsoo ng Jaclyn Jose School of Acting kaya kung meron man siyang emotion na hindi dapat ipakita, madali niya itong naitago. 

“Hi! Thank you ah pero I have to say, eto na siguro pinaka-weird Grindr hookup ko,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kung may panel of judges siguro, naka-standing ovation na sila kasi pulidong-pulido ang delivery ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang confident gay persona. 

Napangiti naman si Jongin sa kanya, “Why naman?” 

Shuta. Ang pogi. Ang pogi ng ngiti. Especially the way his face crinkles up at the slightest smile, sabayan mo pa ng deadly combo na dimples. Ang pogi pa ng boses. Ang pogi ni Jongin in all aspects. 

_ Again, walang matres si Kyungsoo pero kung meron, sigurado siyang nalaglag na ito.  _ Pero az a professional, hindi naman siya nag-break character. 

Tumingala nang slight si Kyungsoo para maka-eye contact si Jongin sabay sabing, “Well for starters, hindi araw-araw nakakahanap ng study buddy sa Grindr.” 

Without even blinking, Kyungsoo went on. “And sure akong hindi araw-araw nakakahanap ng ganito ka poging study buddy.” 

Kung kanina ay oozing with confidence si Jongin — matikas ang tindig, chin up, at nakatingin nang diretso kay Kyungsoo — bakas sa kanyang mukha ang very slight gay panic. 

Hindi rin in-expect ni Kyungsoo na lalabas yun sa bibig niya pero pinanindigan niya na lang. Lalo na nang nakita niya ang reaction ni Jongin, worth it naman ata ang katabilan ng kanyang bibig. 

Mabilis naman silang nakarating sa McDo na ilang kanto lang ang layo mula sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Pipila na sana si Kyungsoo para um-order pero inunahan na siya ni Jongin. Tinanong na lang ang kanyang order at sabi ay libre daw. 

_ Ang haba naman ng hair ni Kyungsoo? Siya na ang inaya sa study out, nilibre pa siya? May kapalit ba ‘to?  _

Makapal naman ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at hindi na siya nahiya na magpabili ng comfort food na nuggets at iced coffee.  _ (Nagpabili na rin siya ng milktea, prutas, at siyempre hindi mawawala ang burger saka fries. Charot! IYKYK)  _

Mangilan-ngilan na lang ang mga tao sa loob. Puro familiar faces naman kasi sila rin ang laging nakakasabay ni Kyungsoo dito kapag hell week. 

Nang makahanap ng upuan, nilabas agad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga props  _ aka  _ reviewers. Sigurado naman siyang tititigan niya lang ito dahil ang focus niya ngayon ay si Jongin. 

_ Pak! Nahiya ang major subject! Yung totoo, Kyungsoo? Ilang units ba ang in-enroll mo sa course na Jongin Kim?  _

Sabagay, full course meal naman daw ito. (corny amputa) 

“I guess you’re still wondering bakit ko naisip na samahan ka na lang mag-aral?” tanong ni Jongin nang mapansin niyang nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya na para bang may nakakatawa. 

Medyo nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa pagkaprangka nito, “Oo! Ikaw kasi. Kaya nga ako nag-Grindr para makaiwas sa acads tapos ikaw naman ‘tong nag-suggest na mag-aral.” 

“Pumayag ka naman? Dahil ba cute ako?” biro ni Jongin sa kanya. Napa-eyeroll naman si Kyungsoo dito, “Duh. Papayag ba kung ‘di kita bet?” 

On a roll po ang ating bida kaya naman nabilaukan nang slight si Jongin. Inabot naman siya ni Kyungsoo ng tissue. “Joke lang. Ikaw masyado kang mapagpaniwala.” 

On a typical hookup, hindi nasasabi ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinasabi niya ngayon. May something lang ata talaga sa aura ni Jongin kaya comfortable si Kyungsoo to be in his own skin. His sassy, takes-no-shit, confident skin. 

_ Taraaay. Ansavehhhhh ng only Belo touches my skin?  _

“Pero legit nga. Mukha ka naman kasing mapagkakatiwalaan. We go to the same school. And okay ka naman kausap. Kaya inisip ko baka this is my cue to actually finish reviewing. Bonus na yung study buddy at siyempre may libre pa,” dagdag ni Kyungsoo sabay flash ng kanyang nakakatunaw na ngiti kay Jongin. 

Sabihin na nating muntik nang mabilaukan ulit si Jongin. “You know I was looking for fun right? And alam ko ikaw rin. Pero mukhang naka-set na rin ang utak mo kaya panindigan na natin ‘to.” 

_ Panindigan? Ang bilis naman ata? Charot!  _

“Sure ka ah? Kalahati na lang naman ‘to at mabilis naman ako mag-review,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

True enough, mabilis nga mag-review si Kyungsoo. Kahit mas marami pa ata ang “small talk break” niya kesa sa actual time na nilaan niya sa pag-aaral, natapos niya naman ang coverage.

Kung confident siya para sa exam? Of course. Confidence na lang daw, kasi sigurado siyang majority ng mga inaral niya ay naghalo-halo lang sa utak niya. Mas tumatak pa ata ang mga sinabi ni Jongin.

Natuwa naman siya sa napag-usapan nila. Na-confirm niyang dancer ito, mahilig sa fried chicken at teddy bear, at isang dakilang gym rat (which explains the toned abs see: Chapter 1).

Nag-mini debate pa nga sila kung ano ang mas superior na fried chicken eh. KFC, McDo, or Jollibee? In the end, agree naman silang Ministop pa rin mga ulol. 

Kung iisipin, parang date ang nangyari imbes na hookup. Hindi ma-explain ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dapat maramdaman kasi hindi naman siya sanay na makipagdate lalo na at nung senior high school pa siya huling nagka-boyfriend. 

Ngayong college kasi, halos nawala na sa vocabulary niya ang date at jowa.  _ He doesn’t do feelings na raw eh.  _

Okay na siya sa hookups at sa mga naging ka-fubu niya.  _ Pak! Talaga namang namamayagpagpag ang kalandian ng lola niyo.  _

Bukod sa lahat, walang sabit na feelings. Para kasi kay Kyungsoo, hindi niya na nga fully mabigay ang focus sa pag-aaral niya pano pa ‘pag nahaluan ng drama dulot ng lovelife? Simple lang naman ang motto ni gurl,  _ kantot kalimot. _

_ ‘Di niyo kinaya no? Gawin niyong yearbook quote yan kung pwede.  _

At dahil nga maraming “needs” si Kyungsoo na hindi na-fulfill dahil sa sudden twist ng kanyang hookup, hindi niya mapigilang ma-disappoint. Sabi nga ng kasabihan,  _ tite na nga, naging bato pa.  _

Don’t get him wrong. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na sa wakas ay naka-interact niya na at naka-study date ang kanyang crush. Natigil naman ang pag-iisip ni Kyungsoo nang biglang nagsalita si Jongin. 

“I know what you’re thinking. That you could have just hooked up with someone who’s actually willing to give to you. Trust me, I was more than willing. Pero sorry parang biglang naging iba lang mood ko,” dire-direchong sabi ni Jongin. 

Huminga si Jongin sabay dagdag, “Eto let’s make a deal. If you get a 90 and above on your exam tomorrow, hookup tayo.” 

Nagulantang naman si Kyungsoo kasi hello? Hindi naman siya anak ng Diyos? Nasa bingit lang siya lagi ng passing score, 90 pa kaya? 

“Grabe ka naman Jongin,” sabay hampas nito sa braso ni Jongin.  _ Yes, touchy na tayo bigla?  _

“Hindi nga ako sigurado kung papasa ako, 90 pa? Pwede bang passing score na lang? Or formality na lang basta may hookup pa rin?” habol ni Kyungsoo. 

Gusto na naman magpalamon ni Kyungsoo kasi masyado ata siyang confident at borderline nagmamakaawa na siya na matikman ang crush niya.  _ (Hindi ba?) _

Natawa naman si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. He carded his fingers through his hair _ (yes Jongin Kim give to us)  _ saying, “Ikaw talaga. Sige, basta try mo pa rin pumasa ha.” 

“Deal na yan ah?” sagot ni Kyungsoo. At parang bang may kung anong lumiyab kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam pero eto lang unang beses na naramdaman niyang gustong niyang makapasa sa exam. 

_ Oh di ba? Sino ang nagsabi na nakakasira ng pag-aaral ang kalandian? Kahit nga walang landi, kayang-kaya pa ring sirain ang pag-aaral, charot! _

Hinatid na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa lobby ng condo nito. Siyempre sinusubukan talaga ni Kyungsoo na i-flaunt ang kanyang pwet habang naglalakad baka sakaling magbago ang isip ni Jongin. But things were already set. 

Jongin bid Kyungsoo goodbye and wished him luck for his exams. Nakaalis na si Jongin pero tulala pa rin si Kyungsoo. 

Siguro tapos na ang adrenaline rush na bumuhat sa kanya kanina kaya ngayon lang talaga nag-sink in sa kanya na sa wakas, napansin na siya ng crush niya.

Kahit nga medyo formality na lang yung pagpasa sa exam para ma-claim niya ang kanyang hookup stub kay Jongin, na-realize ni Kyungsoo na masyado na atang generous ng mundo sa kanya ‘pag ganon. 

Matuloy man o hindi, masaya si Kyungsoo. 

Nilapag niya ang kanyang bag at hinanda ang kanyang susuotin kinabukasan. Nagpalit na siya ng pantulog at nag-skincare nang makatanggap ng text. 

  
  


**Jongin**

kakauwi lang

good luck again for tomorrow! 

  
  


At for the first time in his college life kahit na pagod at puyat, matutulog si Kyungsoo na may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. 


	4. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo passed the exams and now, they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear my first attempt at smut.

Sabay na nagtungo ang magkakaibigang Kyungsoo, Jongdae, at Baekhyun papuntang Robinson’s para mag-lunch. Kakatapos lang ng exam at handa na silang mag-splurge sa mall na katabi lang ng university nila. 

“San tayo kakain mga badet? Bilisan natin kasi maraming akong kwento,” ani Kyungsoo. Ganon talaga siguro kapag andaming options kaya lagi silang hirap magdecide _awerl._

Kasalukuyang nakaupo sa loob ng Peri-Peri ang magkakaibigan at inaantay na lang na dumating ang kanilang order. 

“Oh bakla bilis ano na masarap ba si Jongin Kim? Or poser ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun. 

Napabuntong-hininga sabay irap si Kyungsoo, “Gaga! Si Jongin nga naman talaga like the Jongin Kim na crush ko.” 

“Eh ba’t parang hindi ka masaya? Kulang sa kantot?” tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya in his megaphone voice dagdag pa ang pagtawa ni Baekhyun kaya medyo napatingin ang mga katabi nila. Kasi ba naman, tanghaling tapat ganito ang pinag-uusapan nila? 

“Yun na nga mga mhie. Nag-Grindr nga ko para makaiwas sa acads tapos siya ba naman ‘tong nag-aya sa akin na mag-aral. Eh alangan naman na humindi ako kasi hello? Si Jongin Kim na ‘to. I’ll take what I can get,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Dumating na ang order nila at tuloy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagkwento ng kanyang adventures na kaninang madaling araw lang nangyari. 

“Well, sinungaling ako kung sasabihin kong hindi ko na-enjoy dahil interesting naman pala itong si Jongin. Akala ko kasi bland siya like typical hot guys ganon siyempre you can’t have everything naman.” 

Nakikinig lang naman si Baekhyun at Jongdae sa kanilang kaibigan. Medyo weird nga kasi madalas si Kyungsoo ang nakikinig habang silang dalawa ang nagbabangayan. 

Ito lang din naman kasi ang unang beses na si Kyungsoo mismo ang nagkwekwento ng kanyang “hookup” kaya aliw na aliw ang kanyang mga kaibigan. 

Kinwento rin ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol sa deal nila ni Jongin kaya napalaki naman ang mata ng dalawa. 

“Ay shuta ang ganda naman pala. Humirit pa talaga at nag-aya na mag-hookup? Like legit hookup?” patawang tanong ni Jongdae. 

“Oo dapat lang no. Kung tutuusin siya nga naunang mag-message kaya dapat lang na mag-follow through siya,” madiing sagot ni Kyungsoo at napatawa na naman ang dalawa. 

“Gaga ka talaga no. Akala ko ba crush mo si Jongin pero yung turing mo sa kanya parang typical hookup lang at sex lang talaga habol mo sa kanya. Umamin ka nga Soo,” seryosong sambit ni Baekhyun. 

“Malamang si Kyungsoo yan kelan ba nagka-feelings yan?” dagdag ni Jongdae na nakatanggap naman agad ng hampas sa kanyang braso courtesy of Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ba tinatanong?” pagtataray nito. 

“Bakit hindi ba totoo?” mabilis na sagot ni Jongdae. 

“Totoo naman. At hindi dahil crush ko siya hahabulin ko na siya. Hindi pa naman ako ganon ka patay na patay sa kanya. Ang hassle ng commitment mga mare hindi ko na kailangan ulitin ang mga pagkakamali ko nung senior high.” 

Natigilan naman ang dalawa dahil naiintindihan naman nila si Kyungsoo. Baka nga siguro hindi pa tapos maghilom ang malalalim na sugat ni Kyungsoo kaya ganito siya ngayon. 

“Siyempre masaya naman ako sa naging interaction namin at sa prospect ng legit hookup. At pagkatapos non, tapos na. We can be friends naman pero ayoko lang talaga ng romantic relationship ngayon. Sure naman ako na kahit wholesome si Jongin kaninang madaling araw, parehas lang naman kami ng hanap.” 

“Eh speaking of hookup, ‘di ba kailangan mong pumasa para ma-claim mo yun kay Jongin? Feel ko papasa ka naman.” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“Sana nga. Kahit papano may nakuha naman pala ako sa pag-procrastinate ko kagabi,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Wala nang pasok ang magkakaibigan sa hapon kaya naisipan nilang manood na lang ng sine at mag-window shopping. Sabay na rin sila mag-dinner bago tuluyang magsiuwian sa kani-kanilang mga condo. 

Pagdating na pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa unit niya saka niya nakatanggap ng email ng exam results niya. _Speed lang._

And yes, mukhang meron ngang umaatikabong aksyon na magaganap dahil sa pasadong-pasado si Kyungsoo. Yung pasado na afford niya pang bumagsak sa sunod na exam charot. 

Nakatulong nga siguro kahit papano ang study date nila. 

Binuksan naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang Instagram account kasi mutuals na sila doon ni Jongin. Sinend niya ang screenshot ng exam results sabay sabi, “pano ba yan? pasado ako.” 

**jonginkim  
** WOW   
CONGRATS  
tinotoo mo pala talaga  
about the deal   
whenever you want naman   
your place ba? 

**ksoo  
** oo naman hahaha  
sige sige dito na lang  
pwede ba bukas?  
11 pm?

 **jonginkim  
** g lang   
see u 

Hindi na nag-reply ulit si Kyungsoo dahil sa excitement kahit hindi naman ito ang unang hookup niya. Iba lang talaga siguro kapag crush mo yung hookup mo. 

Kyungsoo mentally prepared himself sa fasting, douching, at kung anong paglilinis na kailangan niya gawin para bukas. Gay sex is a messy affair that’s why everything needs to be perfect because once in a lifetime opportunity lang ito. 

Just like every time na may booking si Kyungsoo, kumain siya ng fiber-rich na brunch saka uminom ng anti-diarrhea pills para hindi na masyado messy ang kanyang _cleaning process_. Pagdating ng gabi, mga isa’t kalahating oras din siyang naligo at nagprepare. 

Siyempre kailangan ready ang kanyang kaloob-looban para sa aksyon. Kaya para ma-test kung ready na talaga, gumamit pa siya ng dildo. Okay naman and mukhang nakapag-stretch na siya. 

_Kyungsoo is ready for Jongin._

Pagpatak ng alas onse saka nag-text si Jongin na nasa lobby na siya kaya sinundo naman ito ni Kyungsoo. 

Ang pogi pa rin talaga ni Jongin. Naka-grey sweatpants, muscle tee, at snapback kaya naman napapalakpak ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Ang bango bango pa at halatang kakaligo lang.

_The audacity to wear grey sweatpants. Mukhang sinusubok talaga si Kyungsoo._

Umakyat na sila sa unit ni Kyungsoo na handa nang maging saksi sa unang pag-iisa ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. _Ang romantic kala mo naman magjowa?_

“Nag-dinner ka na ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. 

_Siyempre, hindi pwedeng si Kyungsoo lang marurupok dito._

Napatango naman si Jongin. Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang lumapit sa Jongin sa kanya sabay bulong, “ready ka na?” 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sabay sabi, “kanina pa.” Nilapit niya ang kanyang mukha kay Jongin, “Can I kiss you?” 

Hindi na sumagot si Jongin at pinagtagpo na ang kanilang mga labi. It was a gentle kiss and Kyungsoo felt how soft Jongin’s lips were against his. 

Dahan-dahang humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa mga bewang ni Kyungsoo sabay nang paglalim ng paghahalikan nila. 

Nilipat ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang pwet. Na-gets naman ni Jongin kung ano ang gustong mangyari ni Kyungsoo kaya madiin niya nilamas ang malamang pwet nito. 

Umuugong na ang malalalim na ungol ng dalawa habang onti-onti silang lumalapit sa kama ni Kyungsoo. 

Tuloy pa rin ang paglamas ni Jongin sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Jongin bucks his hips to grind on Kyungsoo at ramdam na ang paninigas ng kanilang mga alaga. 

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang snapback ni Jongin para paglaruan ang mga buhok nito. Natuwa ata si Jongin kaya napapalo siya sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Sumagot naman si Kyungsoo nang hinila niya ang buhok ni Jongin. 

Napangiti naman silang dalawa dahil tila alam na alam nila ang gusto ng isa’t isa. 

Babalik na sila sa paghahalikan nang marahang tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kama. Lumuhod ito sa harap ni Jongin at mas ginanahan siya nang nakita niyang napa-smirk si Jongin. 

Nilagay ni Jongin ang kanyang mga palad sa likod ng kanyang ulo na para bang hahayaan niya lang si Kyungsoo na gawin kung ano gusto nitong mangyari. 

Ngumiti muna si Kyungsoo sa kanya sabay sabi, “okay lang?” Tumango naman si Jongin kaya marahan niyang minasahe ang gising na gising na na alaga ni Jongin. 

_Tama ang pulso ng bayan. Daks po si Jongin Kim._

Jongin moaned as he took off his shirt. Kyungsoo took this as a signal as he placed his other hand on Jongin’s nipples. Pinaraanan ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang mga palad ang utong ni Jongin saka minasahe ang kanyang pecs. Marahan niyang jinajakol si Jongin mula sa sweatpants nito. 

“Baby please..” ungol ni Jongin sabay hawak sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Madala naman kausap si Kyungsoo kaya binaba niya kaagad ang sweatpants at brief ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo is now face to face with the finest dick he has even seen in his life. To say Jongin is daks is an understatement. Bukod sa mahaba at makapal, sobrang smooth ng tite ni Jongin bukod sa mga naka-nakang ugat. It slightly curved upwards as precum glistened at the tip. 

Mukhang ready rin ito kasi trimmed ang kanyang pubic hair _(yes mga kapatid, trim your pubic hair, don’t shave!)_. 

Napatagal siguro ang moment of awe ni Kyungsoo kaya naramdaman niya ulit ang mga palad ni Jongin sa bumbunan niya. “Baby sige na…” 

Nabalik naman sa wisyo si Kyungsoo kaya dinuraan niya na agad ang tite ni Jongin sabay daop nito sa palad niya. Taas baba ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kahabaan ni Jongin habang manaka-naka niyang dinidilaan ang ulo ng tite nito. 

Nalasahan niya ang precum ni Jongin at yes, mukhang nag-pineapple juice din ‘to kanina. _Charot._

Napabangon si Jongin at inabot ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo para tanggalin na ito. Nang makapaghubad na si Kyungsoo, bumalik na siya sa kanyang business at yumuko ulit para paglaruan ang nagpupumiglas na tite ni Jongin. 

Napa-stretch pa muna ng bibig si Kyungsoo saka tuluyang sinagad ang pagkakapasok ng tite ni Jongin sa kanyang lalamunan. 

“Fuck Kyungsoo,” ungol ni Jongin. Napa-smirk naman si Kyungsoo sa reaction nito. 

_Yes, Jongin. I grinded to get here. This is a skill I worked hard to master. Cheka!_

Taas baba si Kyungsoo habang ang isang kamay niya ay double time din sa pagjajakol sa kanyang kasama. 

Talaga namang nilabas vacuum seal double hand twist Gawk Gawk 3000 combo. 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na he’s doing well dahil parang sinasaniban na si Jongin na hindi na alam kung saan ilalagay ang kamay nito. 

Tumigil muna si Kyungsoo sabay sabing, “Baby fuck my mouth.” 

Tumayo naman si Jongin sabay hawak sa baba ni Kyungsoo para igiya ang kanyang tite papasok sa mainit nitong lalamunan. 

Jongin thrust slowly as Kyungsoo held on his thighs. He picked up his pace as he gripped on Kyungsoo’s hair. 

Tuloy-tuloy lang si Jongin at namamangha lang si Kyungsoo sa kung gaano ka graceful ng paggalaw ni Jongin. His thrusts were strong, steady, but not painful. Kyungsoo liked every bit of it. 

Bumagal ang pagkantot ni Jongin sa bunganga ni Kyungsoo sabay yuko, “you turn?” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo sabay tanggal ng natitirang damit saka humiga sa kama. 

Napaismid naman si Jongin, “you have nice dick, baby.” 

Umirap naman si Kyungsoo na parang pabebe sabay sabing, “bilisan mo na.” 

Jongin planted a firm kiss on Kyungsoo as they urgently grinded their bodies on each other. Napasinghap naman si Kyungsoo nang naramdamang kinakagat na siya ni Jongin sa tenga hanggang bumaba ito sa leeg. 

“No love bites. No hickeys. Okay?” bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. 

Tumango naman ito at patuloy na pinapak ang malambot at mabangong leeg ni Kyungsoo. Parang sisilaban si Kyungsoo sa walang humpay na pagkaluskos ni Jongin ng kanyang tite sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo. 

"Yes, Jongin. Yes. Putangina mo," halinghing ni Kyungsoo habang pababa nang pababa ang halik ni Jongin mula sa leeg hanggang sa dibdib hanggang sa utong hanggang umabot na sa hita niya. 

Jongin looked up, his eyes wrought with hunger and desire,"you like this baby?" 

Napatango na lang si Kyungsoo sabay sabunot sa buhok ni Jongin. Bigla na lang sinubo ni Jongin nang buong-buo ang makapal na tite ni Kyungsoo. Wala na itong nagawa kundi sabunutan na lang ulit si Jongin sabay, "tangina ka sagarin mo gago kang puta ka."

_Yes, best in dirty talk more like trashtalk sa computer shop nung 2009 ang ating bida._

It's Kyungsoo's turn to buck his hips and it took all willpower to stop himself from cumming inside Jongin's mouth. _That's for later_ , he thought. 

Inabot na ni Kyungsoo ang lubricant kay Jongin na agad naman itong pinatak sa kanyang kamay saka sa butas ni Kyungsoo. 

"Stretch muna kita ha," Jongin assured Kyungsoo. He circled his fingertip around Kyungsoo's butthole before he gently breached the entrance. 

Ramdam ni Jongin kung gano kasanay si Kyungsoo dahil relaxed nitong tinanggap ang daliri ni Jongin. Dinagdagan niya pa ng isang daliri at na-validate naman siya dahil nahanap niya na ang sweet spit ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ohhh fuck baby. Please pasok mo na tite mo tangina ka," ungol ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman na nagpapilit si Jongin at agad nitong kinuha ang condom mula sa bulsa ng kanyang sweatpants na nakahandusay sa sahig. 

He quickly rolled the rubber down his shaft then pòured a generous amount of lube before approaching Kyungsoo's gaping hole. 

Kumuha muna si Kyungsoo ng unan at nilagay sa likod niya saka niya sinenyasan si Jongin na _pumasok_ na. 

Hinalikan muna siya ni Jongin bago dahan-dahang pinasok ang ulo ng kanyang tite kay Kyungsoo. "Oh fuck baby, ang sikip." 

"Ugh, Jongin. Tangina ang sarap ng tite gago ka," sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Jongin eased his way into Kyungsoo until he got every bit of his magnificent cock inside. He started gently, thrusting in slow and rhythmically. 

Pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga paa sa likod ni Jongin. Pagkatapos ay pinagdikit niya ang kanilang mga mukha saka hinalikan si Jongin habang patuloy lang ito sa paglabas-pasok sa kanya. 

"Pick up your pace baby. Don't worry, I can take it." Automatic naman na bumilis ang pagkantot ni Jongin sa kanya. "Tangina mo baby ang sarap sarap mo." 

_Napuno na naman ng mga ungol at langitngit ng kama ang kwarto ni Kyungsoo._

Lumapit muli si Jongin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo sabay sabing, "Ride me, baby." Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at kumapit sa malapad na balikat ni Jongin. 

Jongin held Kyungsoo's back and without pulling out, he switched their positions. Sa Jongin naman ngayon ang nakahiga habang nakasakay si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Kyungsoo quickly got to work as he rode Jongin's dick. "Fuck, baby ang laki laki mo." Jongin held his hips as Kyungsoo bobbed up and down, jacking his dick off in the process. 

"Putangina, Jongin lalabasan na ko." And he did. His cum splattered over his and Jongin's stomach.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na malapit na rin si Jongin kaya tumayo na siya at lumuhod sa harap nito. Mabilis namang tumayo si Jongin at hinubad ang kanyang condom. 

_Grabe, nangyayari ba talaga 'to? Is Jongin really about to come at me?_

"Fuck, Kyungsoo. Aaaaaaah," at pinakawalan na ni Jongin ang kanyang tamod sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo nang tinulungan siyang tumayo ni Jongin. "Tara, let's get cleaned up" at sabay silang naligo.

_Sabihin na nating hindi lang sila naligo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay sex is really messy guys and I have yet to read a fic that portrayed the hassle of preparing for it. I tried my best to go over the process as clearly as I can so I can give justice to all the trouble bottoms go through (yes bottom empowerment come through). 
> 
> Anyway, happy new year everyone and practice safe sex!


	5. It's A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Excited na 'ko sa mga susunod na mangyayari, sana kayo rin.

Kakatapos lang ng midterms nila Kyungsoo at nagkaayaan silang mag-chillnuman sa isang bar malapit lang sa kanilang mga condo. 

Kung dati ay napapairap si Kyungsoo kapag dala-dala ng kanyang mga kaibigan ang mga ka-fling nila, naging ka-close niya na rin ang mga ito. _Emphasis on fling dahil ang theme ng kanilang barkada ay takot sa commitment. Chourmst._

Mga dalawang tower na ang naubos nila at si Baekhyun ay nakasandal na sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Habang si Jongdae ay tuloy-tuloy lang sa pagtalak habang si Minseok ay ngumiti-ngiti lang. 

“Bakla! Kung typical hookup ito hindi ko naman tatanungin pero dahil naka-hookup mo na crush mo, _kumusta naman?_ ” maintrigang tanong ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo. 

“Sis,” pangiting pag-iling ni Kyungsoo. “Best sex of my life. Bar none.” 

Napapalakpak naman ang kanyang mga kaibigan at si Baekhyun na natutuliro na ay biglang nabuhayan. “Seriously bakla? Daks?” 

“Alam mo manyak ka. Performance pa rin naman. Pero kung sa daks, daks si Jongin” natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ay trewww?? Tell me when stop,” sambit ni Jongdae habang unti-unting pinaglalayo ang mga nakadikit na palad. Humagalpak na naman sila sa pagtawa lalo na si Chanyeol. 

Napa-smirk na lang si Kyungsoo, “Secret na lang. That’s for you to find out. Basta, it’s more than enough.” 

Binato naman siya ni Jongdae ng tissue sa mukha. “Gaga ka rin, Soo. Nandito si Minseok. Sa tite niya lang ako interesado for now.” 

Napatingin naman si Minseok kay Jongdae, “Grabe ka naman sa for now.” 

“Huwag ka mag-alala, Min. Kunwari lang yan si Jongdae pero patay na patay ‘yan sa ‘yo,” pang-iinis ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae. And it’s Chanyeol’s turn to get hit by a flying balled-up tissue. 

“Hoy, Jongdae” pag-defend ni Baekhyun. Sumagot naman agad si Jongdae, “ang OA mo naman ang laki-laki niyang tao, napaka-protective mo.” 

“Ay malaki talaga,” Baekhyun smirked. Natawa naman silang lahat habang si Kyunsoo ay napairap na lang, “Alam niyo, TMI kayong lahat. Pwede ba iba naman pag-usapan natin bukod sa tite?” 

“Ay speaking of tite, invite mo kaya si Jongin? Medyo close naman na siguro kayo?” suggest ni Jongdae. 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo, “Teh ‘wag na. Nahihiya ako.” 

“Pota ka! Ngayon ka pa nahihiya eh halos higupin mo na siguro ang kaluluwa non nung nagkantutan kayo?” mabilis na sagot ni Jongdae. 

“Tanga! Iba naman kasi ‘to. Besides, ayoko na siya masyadong maging ka-close.” 

“Takot ka na ma-fall ‘no???” maintrigang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Oy hindi ah. I just find it weird at gusto ko ring ma-maintain yung distance kasi ‘di ba gusto ko ma-maintain ang pagka-crush ko sa kanya.” 

“Shuta dami mong alam. Bakit ba feeling mo mawawala yang pagka-crush mo sa kanya ‘pag naging magka-close kayo?” sagot in Baekhyun. “Wala eh basta ganon ako. Quirky lang,” ani Kyungsoo. 

Tuloy-tuloy lang ang pagkantyawan ng mga magkakaibigan at nagdagdag pa sila ng isang tower dahil mukhang mahaba-haba pa ang usapan. Humabol naman ang mga tropa ni Chanyeol na sina Yixing at Sehun. 

Nang nagsimula kasing lumandi ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo, parang lumaki na rin ang tropa nila. Kahit hindi talaga mahilig si Kyungsoo na makipag-socialize, natutuwa naman siya kapag marami silang magkasasama lalo na kapag sa inuman. 

Higit isang na ring babad sa kwentuhan ang grupo nang may pumasok na mga schoolmates nila. Familiar faces kaya nagtanguan sila bago umupo ang mga ito sa table sa kabilang dako ng bar. 

Nagkatinginanan naman ang magkakaibigan dahil hindi nila inasahan na ang topic nila kanina ay nandito na in the flesh. 

_Yes, tama ka. Jongin Kim, in all his 182 cm glory. Naka faded jeans ito at oversized black shirt. Ang bango bango tignan._

Mukhang mag-ce-celebrate din ang tropa ni Jongin at halos patayin ni Kyungsoo sa titig ang mga kaibigan niya na sabay-sabay umubo nang mapansin nilang nagngitian sila Kyungsoo at Jongin. 

“Para kayong mga high school,” asal ni Kyungsoo nang makalayo na sila Jongin. “Nakakahiya tuloy.” 

“Yung ngiti mo kasi parang pumapalakpak pwet mo eh” sagot ni Jongdae. Nagtaka naman si Sehun at Yixing kung ano pinag-uusapan nila. Mabilis namang in-update ni Jongdae at Baekhyun ang dalawa. 

‘Di rin nagtagal at naka-move on naman ang usapan nila mula sa _adventures_ ni Kyungsoo. Tuloy ang kwentuhan at kantyawan and for some reason, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo pero lagi siyang natutuksong sumulyap kay Jongin pero with his chismosong friends, _delikado_. 

Tumayo na lang siya at dumerecho sa banyo para umihi. Naghuhugas na siya ng kamay nang biglang pumasok ang taong kanina pa niya gustong titigan. 

“Hey, musta?” nakangiting tinanong ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. 

“Okay naman. Tapos na rin midterms kaya eto celebrate lang kahit papano. Ikaw musta midterms?” 

“Same, same. Pagod pero at least tapos na deadlines namin” sagot ni Jongin. 

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at aakma na sanang lumabas nang biglang nagsalita ulit si Jongin, “Kyungsoo, wait.” 

“Yes?” lumingon si Kyungsoo. Mabilis na lumapit si Jongin at kita ni Kyungsoo ang biglang pagkagat ni Jongin sa lower lip nito habang nanlilisik ang mga mata. 

_“Fuck it”_ sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Kinuha niya ang mga kamay ni Jongin at hinila ito papasok sa isang cubicle. 

Hindi pa nasasara ang pinto pero hindi na mapigilan nang dalawa ang maglaplapan. Kung yung una nilang halikan ay marahang nagsimula, baliktad naman ngayon. 

Gutom. Pagnanasa. Kasabikan. 

Kyungsoo sucked on Jongin’s lower lip as the latter’s hands quickly went to work caressing Kyungsoo’s ass. _He knows the drill._

Jongin grinded forward as they kissed. “Tangina, Kyungsoo. Na-miss ko ‘to.” Napa-smirk naman si Kyungsoo, “Baby we just did this once. Attached agad?” 

“Attached ha,” lalong diniinan ni Jongin ang paghalik at bumaba na ito sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Luluhod na sana si Jongin nang pinigilan siya ng ating bida. “Why not?” pagtataka ni Jongin. 

“Totoo ka ba? We’re in a public restroom. It’s bad enough that we’re kissing here.” Naintindihan naman ito agad ni Jongin at napatango na lang sabay tulak kay Kyungsoo sa gilid ng stall at hinalikan ito ulit. 

Napasinghap naman si Kyungsoo, “Last 2 minutes, babe. Baka magtaka na mga kaibigan ko.” Tumango na lang si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa paghalik. 

Naunang lumabas si Kyungsoo at sinabihan pa si Jongin na mag-antay muna nang 5 minutes bago sumunod para hindi sila mahalata. 

“Anyare sa ‘yo? Ba’t antagal mo?” pagtataka ni Baekhyun. “Ah sumakit lang tiyan ko pero okay na ‘ko,” alibi ni Kyungsoo. 

“Sure ka okay ka lang?” pag-assure ni Baekhyun. Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo. 

Kung akala niya ay nakalusot na siya, pwes nagkakamali siya. Napansin ni Sehun na lumabas si Jongin na parang hinahanap si Kyungsoo sa table nila at na-gets niya na agad. 

“Andami nang nakwento kanina Soo ngayon ka pa nahiya sa amin. Masarap ba momol niyo ni Jongin?” pang-aasar ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo. Minura na lang ni Kyungsoo si Sehun kaya malakas na nagtawanan ang grupo. 

“Malandi kang haliparot ka! Sabik na sabik?” pag-asal ni Baekhyun. 

“Ako pa talaga yung malandi akala mo hindi ko napapansin na kanina mo pa sinasagi-sagi palad mo sa tite ni Chanyeol?” nakangiting pag-sumbat ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman nila dineny at tumawa na lang ang dalawang mag-fling. 

Biglang natahimik ang mesa nila at nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo. 

“Hello!” bati ni Jongin. 

Paglingon ni Kyungsoo nandon nga si koya at nakangiti na parang ewan sa mga kaibigan niya. Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kaya pinakilala niya na lang si Jongin sa tropa niya. 

Pina-shot pa ni Sehun si Jongin. Pauupuin na sana nito si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo nang, “Okay lang, hiram ko muna si Kyungsoo.” 

“Ay sige go. Iyong-iyo na yung frenalyn namin. Ingatan mo ha, maraming mang-uupak sa ‘yo ‘pag may nangyari diyan,” pagbabanta ni Jongdae habang nakangiti nang parang nakakaloko. Gusto na lang magpalamon ni Kyungsoo sa lupa. _Bakit ba ganito katabil ang dila ng mga kaiibigan ko?_

Inirapan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan. Napatawa na lang si Jongin at sinundan si Kyungsoo na papalakad na sa labas. 

“Oh bakit?” Kyungsoo asked as he stared intently. 

Bigla na namang sumunggab ng halik si Jongin at syempre sumunggab din pabalik ang ating bida. _Marupok eh._ Kebs lang, medyo madilim naman sa gilid ng bar. 

“Teka lang, Jongin. Akala ko may sasabihin ka?” nahihingal na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak pa rin si Jongin sa likod niya.

“I’ve been thinking for a long time since we hooked up and may proposition sana ako sa ‘yo” tinanggal ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya at umatras nang kaunti. 

Kyungsoo was taken aback at mukhang alam niya na ang sunod na sasabihin ng kanyang kaharap. 

“Honestly, I had a good time. Maybe, too much of a good time. I was just scared kasi baka, iba nasa isip mo.”

_Shet, jojowain ba ako neto?_ Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. At honestly, medyo natakot siya sa naisip niyang iyon. 

“Ok lang ba if we, like, hook up? You know, whenever you need it ganon. And don’t worry, ‘di naman kita bibiglain kung ako naman may kailangan so you can prepare din.” 

_Kyungsoo sighed in relief internally_ . _Ah katawan lang din naman habol niya pala._

“So fubu ganon?” 

“Oo ganon nga,” Jongin confirmed. 

Kyungsoo weighed his options. Jongin is too good of a fuck and _maybe_ , just maybe, baka pwede niyang bigyan ng chance si Jongin. Kinakatakot niya lang kasi dahil crush niya ito at ayaw niyang matalo sa huli. 

_Pero marupok si gaga. Sarap ng tite eh. Bahala na._

“G.”


	6. Fuck Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue to fuck.

“Tangina, Jongin. Sige, sige. Bilisan mo gago,” utos ni Kyungsoo. Sumunod naman ito agad kaya nakatanggap na naman siya nang sabunot mula kay Kyungsoo. 

“You really like pulling my hair, ‘no?” 

Matapos pumayag si Kyungsoo sa arrangement ni Jongin, naging regular na ang sessions ng dalawa. Higit isang buwan na rin ang kanilang setup at so far, so good. 

Wala naman silang masyadong interactions outside sex. They just greet each other ‘pag nagkakasalubungan sa university o sa mall. Very casual lang at aakalain mong simpleng magkilala lang sila. 

And now, they’re going at it sa condo ni Kyungsoo. 

Nag-text kasi si Jongin sa kanya nung isang araw, nag-aayang makipag-sex. Stressed daw. Hindi na nagtanong pa si Kyungsoo at pumayag din naman agad para mabalik niya rin ang favor na hiningi niya kay Jongin nung nakaraang linggo. 

May deadline kasi non si Kyungsoo na paper at dalawang araw din siyang nagpupuyat. Kaya bilang reward sa sarili at para mailabas lahat ng frustrations dahil feeling niya ang bobo niya, nagpakantot si badet. 

_ Siyempre ang sakit na ng ulo niya sa pag-research at pagsulat, deserve niya naman siguro.  _

Swerte rin at hindi busy si Jongin dahil pumayag naman ito agad. Nagtataka nga si Kyungsoo dahil parang laging available itong fuck buddy niya. Pero okay lang din kasi hindi niya na kailangan maghanap ng kung sino na namang random person para makipag-sex. 

Kaya kapag nag-aaya si Jongin, hindi na rin nagdadalawang isip si Kyungsoo. Basta hindi lang siya busy sa acads, go na agad. 

Kyungsoo is on all fours as his fuck buddy wrecks him from behind. Jongin’s hand grips on the shoulder as he let’s Kyungsoo suck on his fingers from his other hand. After a while, Jongin slowered his thrusts and asked Kyungsoo to rest on his back. 

Nilagay kaagad ni Jongin ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo sa likod niya para magsilbing grip. They’re now face to face as Jongin peppers hot kisses on his ears, neck, and down to his chest. 

Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo.  _ Iba talaga yung kantot ni Jongin kapag sinabi niyang stressed siya. Ang sarap.  _

Jongin held his back and lifted him upward. Pinulupot naman agad ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso niya sa leeg nito. 

Jongin transferred his hold to Kyungsoo’s thighs and gently carried and stuck him to the wall, his dick still firmly planted on the former’s ass. 

Yakap ni Kyungsoo ang leeg nito at hinahayaan lang na kontrolin ni Jongin ang pagtaas-baba niya. Nanggigil si Jongin at mas diniinan ang pagdikit kay Kyungsoo sa pader at binilisan ang paglabas-pasok ng kanyang tite. 

“Putangina, baby. Gago ang sarap-sarap mo,” giit ni Jongin. Tanging malakas na ungol lang ang naging sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Sarap na sarap ka sa tite ko ah puta ka sige umungol ka lang. Lakasan mo pa, baby,” dagdag ni Jongin. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan kinukuha ni Jongin ang lakas nito dahil tuloy-tuloy lang sila sa ganong posisyon hanggang labasan na si Kyungsoo. 

Jongin gently laid Kyungsoo on the bed and quickly enveloped his mouth on the latter’s leaking cock. He cleaned every last drop with his tongue. 

Nakahiga pa rin si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin ay nasa taas niya. Nakaluhod si Jongin habang nagjajakol. Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa tite at talaga namang VIP seating dahil sobrang lapit at linaw po. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo. Eto na lalabasan na ‘ko,” ungol ni Jongin. Nilabas naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga dila niya at sapul na sapul ang kanyang mukha nang tuluyan nang nilabasan si Jongin. 

_ Ang lakas ng pagkakaputok pero steady lang si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang isipin ni Jongin na amateur siya.  _

It’s Kyungsoo’s time to suck on the dripping cock in front of him, while Jongin is on the verge of tears from the extreme sensation. 

Magkatabi silang nakahiga ngayon sa kama habang hinahabol ang hininga. “That was amazing,” hingal na pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumingin naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at marahan itong hinalikan. “You’re amazing,” sambit ni Jongin. 

“Duh,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Wow ang yabang. Wala man lang ‘You're amazing too, Jongin’ ?” natatawang tanong ni Jongin. 

“Alam mo na ‘yon. ‘Di na nga ‘ko makasalita kanina malamang amazing ka” pag-assure ni Kyungsoo sabay kurot sa pisngi nito. “Aray, Kyungsoo.” 

“Ang OA? Kanina nga halos bali-baliktarin mo lamang-loob ko, nagreklamo ba ‘ko?” pagtataray ni Kyungsoo. 

“Bakit ka magrereklamo eh sarap na sarap ka naman? Oh bawal i-deny.” 

“Oo na shuta grabe gigil na gigil ka kasi ngayon. Stressed masyado? Anaphy pa rin ba yan?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at napatango na lang si Jongin habang nagtetrace siya ng mga bilog sa hita ng katabi. 

“Ligo muna then sabay na tayo mag-dinner?” pag-imbita ni Jongin. Napansin ni Kyungsoo na tumamlay si Jongin at hindi dahil sa pagod pero dahil sa stress niya sa kanyang major subject. 

Hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo at sabay na silang naligo.  _ This time, ligo lang talaga.  _

Ang weird lang talaga nitong setup nila Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil halos wala silang interaction na labas sa sessions at mga post-coital meals nila. Kung sabagay, sulit na sulit naman nila dahil minsan nagluluto pa si Kyungsoo.

Masyadong napagod si Kyungsoo at si Jongin na mismo ang nagsabi na ililibre niya ito. 

_ Take note, tops! Alagaan niyo mga bottoms niyo. Nag-diet at fasting ‘yan kaya pakainin mo pagkatapos.  _ Not that Kyungsoo needs to be taken cared of, he just appreciates Jongin’s small gestures. 

Kumain sila sa bagong bukas na Popeye’s sa Rob dahil talagang favorite ni Jongin ang fried chicken. First time nilang kumain dito kaya wala silang pinag-usapan habang kumakain kundi ang lasa ng chicken at kung may binatbat ba ito sa Ministop fried chicken. 

“May laban naman, pero talo pa rin siya. Lamang lang dahil bagong luto, pero mas masarap pa rin yung sa Ministop for me” komento ni Jongin. 

“Agree. Shet, imagine ‘pag laging bagong luto ang manok nila ‘no. Pero okay din Popeye’s may laban naman siya kahit papano,” dagdag ni Kyungsoo. 

Naging kaugalian na ng dalawa na mag-rank ng mga fried chicken na natitikman nila dahil bukod sa mahilig sa manok si Jongin, aspiring chef din itong si Kyungsoo kaya interesado talaga siya kapag pagkain ang pinag-uusapan. 

“Thank you sa libre ah, napakabait mo namang top” pambobola ni Kyungsoo. Tumawa naman si Jongin, “gusto mo lang magpalibre ulit eh.” 

“Nililibre mo naman ako kahit hindi ako humingi nakakahiya na nga eh. Kung ‘di lang kasi ako warak-warak ngayon ipapagluto kita kaso baka isang linggo pa ‘ko makakalakad nang maayos ulit. Charot!” pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo. 

“Hoy seryoso ba? Baka masyadong rough tayo kanina sana sinabi mo,” nag-aalalang sambit ni Jongin. 

“Siyempre OA lang ako. Ano akala mo sa akin amateur?” pag-iirap ng ating bida na siyang ikinatawa ni Jongin. “Oo na nga ikaw na magaling. Tara hatid na kita.” 

_ Again, palapakpakan natin ang isang maalagang top. Ganon dapat, hindi yung gagamitin mo lang tapos ‘di ka man lang mag-aayang kumain.  _

Lumipas ang dalawang buwan at consistent ang hookups ng dalawa. They depended on each other and it worked perfectly. They knew each other’s bodies very well and sex was a dance they’ve mastered so well. 

University life was exhausting and they’ve found an outlet in each other. And even though the sex was equally as tiring, it was way more fulfilling. 

Kung dati ay pumupunta lang si Jongin sa condo ni Kyungsoo para makipag-sex, bigla-bigla na lang minsan itong bumibisita na may dalang ice cream saka sila manonood ng mga pelikula.  _ Study break ganon.  _

Minsan ay iniimbitahan din ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang condo. Yung tipong sabay silang magwoworkout sa gym at may extension pa sa kwarto ni Jongin. 

Natatakot man dati si Kyungsoo na baka mawala ang admiration niya kay Jongin, hindi naman ito nangyari. Sa katunayan, mas namangha siya sa mga tinatagong side pala nito. 

Kung sa unang tingin ay ang siga at matikas na si Jongin, he’s a baby at heart at natutuwa naman si Kyungsoo na  _ alagaan  _ ito. Kasama na rin si Jongin sa mga taong pinagluluto niya. Nagugulat na lang si Jongin na biglang magtetext yung isa na huwag na raw bumili ng ulam for lunch dahil nagluto na siya. 

Tuwang-tuwa naman si Jongin dahil napapawi nito ang kasabikan niya sa buhay probinsya lalo na ang masarap na luto ng kanyang nanay. 

Nag-level up na rin ang sexcapades ng dalawa. 

Isang long weekend, nag-imbita si Jongin na mag-roadtrip pa-Tagaytay. Bed, breakfast, and sex daw sila.

_ Andaming alam ng mga malalande.  _

Pumayag naman agad si Kyungsoo dahil siya lang naman dito sa Maynila at nasa Cebu pa ang pamilya niya. Iimbitahan pa sana ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na bumisita ito sa bahay nila sa Bulacan pero booked na kasi ang lola niyo. 

“Ang taray parang ‘di na lang fubu yan Kyungsoo ah. Kala ko ba you don’t do feelings anymore? pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. 

“Pota ka. Patapusin mo kasi ako. Pupunta kami ng Tagaytay para kumain at makipagsex. We’re just doing the things we love together dahil convenient at masarap.” Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo. 

“Dami mong alam. Pero as long as hindi ka attached diyan okay lang naman. Concerned lang ako kasi baka ma-fall ka diyan at matalo ka sa huli.” 

Umiling naman si Kyungsoo. “Ayoko ko naman magsalita nang patapos but trust me, secure ako. At kung feeling ko naman na sumasabit na, edi hanap ng bagong fubu. Kaso sayang lang kasi iba talaga ‘pag si Jongin. Alam na alam niya ang kailangan at gusto ko.” 

“Awow. Taray ano ‘yan? Namamahay pwet mo?” Minura na lang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun saka nagtawanan. 

Gabi pa lang ng Biyernes at sinundo na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo mula sa condo nito. Sabay ng pagsara ni Kyungsoo ng pinto ng kotse ay saka rin siya hinablot ni Jongin para halikan. 

Sumunggab pabalik si Kyungsoo saka hinawakan ang bumbunan ng katabi para ipagdikit lalo ang kanilang mga ulo. They kissed for a few more minutes then they realized na baka magtaka na ang guard bakit ‘di pa umaandar ang sasakyan ni Jongin. 

They pulled out from their kiss at hingal pa si Jongin, “fuck, I missed that.” 

“Don’t worry babawi naman tayo this long weekend.” Kyungsoo smiled back. 

Nagmamaneho si Jongin habang nagkwekwentuhan lang sila ni Kyungsoo. Mga dalawang linggo din kasi silang walang kantot dulot ng sunod-sunod na org events at busy rin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pre-internship rotation. 

Hindi afford ni Kyungsoo na mag-alay pa ng halos limang oras para sa prep at para sa event proper  _ aka  _ anal sex. Naintindihan naman ito ni Jongin dahil siya mismo ay busy na rin. 

Dancer kasi si Jongin at may papalapit silang competition kaya pagkatapos ng klase ay derecho na ito agad sa practice. Si Kyungsoo naman ay nabagsakan ng napakaraming papers na isusulat at pagod din dahil halos araw-araw siyang may exam.

Kaya excited na excited sila ngayon. Sagot na raw ni Jongin ang accommodation at si Kyungsoo naman sa pagkain. 

Dadaan muna sila sa isang restaurant para kumain. Light dinner lang si Kyungsoo,  _ just bottom things _ .

Excited na sana si Kyungsoo na pumasok sa restaurant nang napansin niya ang isang matangkad na lalaki na mukhang enjoy-enjoy sa pakikipag-usap sa mga kasama nito. 

Biglang nanikip ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo at napahawak siya kay Jongin na ikinagulat naman nito. 

“Jongin, okay lang lipat ng lang tayo ng resto?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Naramdaman naman ni Jongin na parang may hindi tama sa aura ni Kyungsoo kaya pumayag na siya agad. 

Papalakad na sila pabalik ng parking ng may malalim na boses na tumawag kay Kyungsoo. “Soo?” 

Lumingon si Jongin at nakita niya ang isang matangkad na lalake, mapanga, at mukhang mapanlabang mga kilay. Na-confirm ang mga hinala ni Jongin dahil patuloy lang na naglakad si Kyungsoo na mukhang nanginginig na. 

“Soo, baby. ‘Di mo man lang ba ‘ko babatiin?” tanong ng lalaki. 

Hindi na siguro natiis ni Kyungsoo kaya lumingon na ito. “Anong baby? At bakit babatiin? Ang kapal din ng mukha mo eh no?” Kalmadong pagkakasambit ni Kyungsoo. 

“It’s been 3 years, galit ka pa rin?” 

“Oo, Woobin. What makes you think na hindi na ako galit?” Medyo nahihiya na rin si Kyungsoo dahil nandito si Jongin. Mag-eenjoy sana sila pero mukhang mababahiran pa ng drama niya from years ago. 

“Wala lang, I just thought ok ka na since may bago ka na ngang jowa.” Woobin referred to Jongin. 

“Friends lang kami and wala ka nang pakialam don. Tara na nga, Jongin.” 

Hindi na nag-insist si Woobin dahil ang deadly na ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. Nakasakay na sila ulit sa sasakyan nang mapansin ni Jongin na naluluha na si Kyungsoo. He offered him tissue which he gladly accepted. 

“Si Woobin yon, ex ko. Naging kami nung senior high pero nagbreak kami just before I entered college.” Kyungsoo clenched the tissue in his hands. “He cheated on me several times but I stayed dahil ang tanga ako at marupok.”

“Then what pushed you to break up with him?” tanong ni Jongin. 

“I didn’t” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo at napanganga na lang si Jongin. “Siya yung nakipagbreak sa akin dahil sinumbatan ko siya. Nahuli siya ng kaibigan ko na lumabas sa isang motel na may kasamang ibang lalaki.”

“Siyempre dineny niya at pinagalitan ako dahil mas naniniwala pa raw ako sa kaibigan ko kesa sa kanya na jowa ko.”

“That’s messed up.” Matipid na komento ni Jongin. Hindi nakita ni Kyungsoo kung paano humigpit ang pagkakahawak nito sa manibela. 

“Messed up talaga. That was the last straw for me at makikipagbreak na rin dapat ako sa kanya. Pero ubod talaga siya ng kagaguhan, na kahit ‘yon ay pinagkait pa sa akin.” 

Pinaandar na ni Jongin ang sasakyan at napagdesisyunan nilang dumerecho na sa hotel. Nahimasmasan naman ni si Kyungsoo.  _ Dapat pinapaiyak na ‘ko ni Jongin sa sarap ngayon pero iba yung iniyakan ko,  _ isip ni Kyungsoo. 

Papunta pa lang sila sa kwarto pero iniisip na ni Kyungsoo kung papaano niya susunggaban ng halik si Jongin pagkapasok nila. Halong pagod, galit, at lungkot ang ate niyo kaya kailangan niya maglabas ng sama ng loob. 

Pagkasara na pagkasara ng pinto, aakma pa lang si Kyungsoo na tumingkayad pero naunahan na siya ni Jongin. 

Jongin pinned Kyungsoo to the wall and kissed him hungrily as his hands moved up and down the latter’s crotch. Jongin’s touches were urgent and he firmly drove his tongue down Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Kung nagulat man si Kyungsoo dahil sa ibang level ng intensity ni Jongin ngayon, hinayaan niya na lang dahil  _ duh,  _ sarap na sarap din siya. Binaba niya ang isang kamay niya para dakmain ang tumitigas na tite ni Jongin. 

Bumaba na ang mga halik ni Jongin at mariin niyang hinigop ang balat ni Kyungsoo. Pipigilan na sana siya nito dahil ayaw niya ng hickeys pero ayaw niya naman maputol ang momentum ni Jongin. Minsan lang naman, at sila lang naman ang magkasama sa mga susunod na araw. 

Ayaw paawat ni Jongin at lumipat ang halik niya sa kabilang side ng leeg ni Kyungsoo. Binaba niya na ang pants nito at jinajakol siya mula sa kanyang brief. Napaungol na lang si Kyungsoo at gumanti rin siya nang pinasok niya ang kanyang kamay sa brief ni Jongin at minasahe ang tite nito. 

They were still standing right at the door as they let out hungry cries of pleasure and comfort. They were at a loss for words, only letting out every thought and emotion through touch and moan. 

Dibdib naman ngayon ni Kyungsoo ang pinapapak ni Jongin. Hubo’t hubad na si Kyungsoo habang binababa niya ang brief ni Jongin. Nakahawak na ang dalawang kamay Kyungsoo sa likod nito habang pinaparaanan ni Jongin ng kanyang tite ang hita ni Kyungsoo. 

Jongin kneeled in front of Kyungsoo ang swallowed his dick, it’s tip already glistening with precum. Napasinghap si Kyungsoo saka sinabunutan ito, and he let the taller guy bob up and down his dick. 

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil apparently, hindi pa tapos si Jongin sa kanyang hickey spree. Tumigil ito sa pagchupa at ngayon naman ay pinapapak ang mga hita ni Kyungsoo. 

Natatawang umungol si Kyungsoo, “Fuck, baby. Gutom na gutom ka ah.” 

“Epal kasi ng jowa mo eh” mariing sagot nito saka bumalik sa paghigop ng hita ni Kyungsoo. Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo kung bakit parang galit si Jongin pero baka dahil hindi natuloy ang dinner nila at dahil din sa nakwento niyang kagaguhan ng ex niya. 

_ Aww, he cares,  _ isip ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang okay pala ‘pag medyo galit si Jongin.

Hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo papalapit sa kama. Humiga ito agad at alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin. He knelt in front of the guy, his legs perched besides Jongin’s. 

Kyungsoo licked Jongin’s shaft several times before he playfully manipulated his tongue to tease the head of his dick. 

“Kyungsoo, isubo mo na.” Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil buong-buo ang tawang sa kanya hindi man lang  _ baby  _ or  _ Soo _ . May part sa kanya na na-excite dahil sa commanding na boses ni Jongin kaya walang pag-aatubiling sinubo niya nang buong-buo ang tite nito. 

Pinalad ni Jongin ang likod ng ulo ni Kyungsoo para pwersahin itong bilisan ang pagchupa sa kanya. Mas ginanahan naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa bagong asal ng lalaki. Hindi niya nakita ang ganitong intensity ni Jongin dati. To be fair, parehas silang dalawang linggo nang walang dilig. 

Jongin bucked his hips forward and hurriedly fucked Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Aaaaaah putangino mo, Kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto mo ‘to di ba? Tangina sumagot kang puta ka.” 

Suminghap si Kyungsoo, “Tangina, Jongin. Kantutin mo na ‘ko gago.” 

Humiga si Kyungsoo at naramdaman niya ang malamig na lubricant na pinahid ni Jongin sa butas niya. Dahan-dahang pinasok ni Jongin ang isang daliri at sabay ungol naman ang ating bida. 

“Oh ano daliri ko pa lang ‘yan sarap na sarap ka na ha.” Dinagdagdagan ni Jongin ng isa pang daliri saka binilisan ang pag-finger. 

Parang mahihimatay na si Kyungsoo sa sarap sa bawat tama ng daliri sa kanyang sweet spot. Hindi na alam Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin lalo na at jinajakol siya ni Jongin habang tuloy lang ito sa pag-finger. 

“Fuck! Putangina! Jongin ipasok mo na tite mo tangina ka.” 

Mabilis na nag-condom si Jongin saka pinahiran ng lube ang kanyang tite. He gently entered Kyungsoo. Kahit gaano pa ka-libog at prep, hindi niya itong pwedeng biglain dahil baka dumugo si Kyungsoo. 

“Ugh, yes baby. That’s it,” satisfied na ungol ni Kyungsoo ng maramdaman niyang mahigpit na pinupulupot ng kanyang pwet ang alaga ni Jongin. 

Jongin picked up his pace and started pounding on Kyungsoo more aggressively. Napakapit naman si Kyungsoo sa leeg ni Jongin dahil talagang nanghihina na siya sa sarap. 

“Tangina mo Kyungsoo ang sarap-sarap mo. Ako lang kakantot sa ‘yo ha?” Hingal na pagkakasabi ni Jongin. “Kakantutin kita kahit kelan mo gusto sabihin mo lang, baby.” 

Napapaungol na lang si Kyungsoo hindi lang dahil sa sarap pero dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin. Iba talaga ang kamandag ng ating bida. 

Pinadapa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hinila ito sa edge ng kama. He spread Kyungsoo’s legs  _ (yes, CEO of flexibility)  _ and fucked him from behind. Both his hands clamp on Kyungsoo’s mouth as the bottom let out muffled moans and screams. 

He switched Kyungsoo’s position so they’re now face to face with each other. He kissed him hungrily as he thrusted deeper into Kyungsoo. 

“Fuck, Jongin lalabasan na ‘ko.” 

“Sige, baby putok mo sa mukha ko.” And Kyungsoo, did. 

Jongin pulled out and Kyungsoo quickly knelt in front of him. Jongin let out a few labored breaths before he finally came on Kyungsoo’s face. 

Imbes na humiga at mag post-coital chikahan, dumerecho agad sila sa banyo para sabay na maligo. Kung akala ni Kyungsoo ay simpleng chupaan lang sila sa banyo, nagkamali siya. 

Kyungsoo plants his hands firmly on the wall while his right foot rests on the faucet so he can give better entrance to Jongin’s dick. 

Jongin’s hand grips on Kyungsoo’s shoulder while the other is on his waist. “Tangina, Kyungsoo. Puta.” Hingal na sambit ni Jongin. 

“Gago ka Jongin ang sarap-sarap mo tangina ka. Kantutin mo pa ‘ko.” 

Binilisan pa ni Jongin ang paglabas pasok kay Kyungsoo. His thrusts slowly become erratic and Kyungsoo knows he’s about to come. 

Jinakol ni Kyungsoo si Jongin hanggang labasan ito and the latter returned the favor. Jongin gave a chaste kiss to Kyungsoo. 

Natapos silang maligo and they headed out to look for a place to eat. Bulalo man ang specialty ng restaurant, hindi pwedeng hindi sila umorder ng fried chicken. 

_ Si Kyungsoo na mismo ang umorder ng manok dahil gusto niyang makabawi sa nangyari kanina _ . 

Hindi na kinwento ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol sa ex niya. In-update niya na lang si Jongin sa mga pinagkakaabalahan niya recently at tahimik lang itong nakikinig. 

Nang tinanong ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kung kelan ang dance competition matipid lang itong sumagot ng, "Next week na."

"Pagod na pagod ka talaga 'no? Tara balik na tayo." Pag-imbita ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumango na lang si Jongin at bumalik na sila sa hotel. Nakatulog na rin agad ang dalawa. Magkatabi lang sila sa isang kama dahil wala na rin namang ilangan sa pagitan nila. 

Actually, ito ang ubang beses na matutulog silang magkatabi. Pagkatapos kasi ng sex, umuuwi naman sila agad. 

Naunang nagising si Kyungsoo at naramdaman niyang naka patong ang isang paa ni Jongin aa kanya. Marahan niya itong tinanggal saka kinuha nag kanyang cellphone para mag-check ng messages. 

In-update niya naman ang mga kaibigan niya at concerned ang mga ito dahil nga sa Woobin incident pero all's good naman daw sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil nandon naman si Jongin. 

"Nilabas mo siguro lahat ng sama ng loob mo kay Jongin, ano?" paratang ni Jongdae sa kanya. Kinwento naman ni Kyungsoo na parang ganon na nga dahil halatang hayok na hayok sila sa isa't isa. "Don't worry mukhang marami rin siyang sama ng loob na naipon." Dagdag ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagising na si Jongin at tuwang-tuwa naman si Kyungsoo dahil naka boxers lang ito at kitang-kita niya ang flag ceremony nito. 

Matagal siguro napatitig si Kyungsoo kaya napa-smirk si Jongin, "Oh? Wanna do something about it?" 

'Di na nagdalawang isip si Kyungsoo at niya nag boxers nito derecho higop sa semi-erect na tite ni Jongin. "Ugh, fuck. Good morning, Soo." Ungol ni Jongin. 

Tuloy-tuloy lang sa pagchupa si Kyungsoo habamg ang isang kamay ay nasa base ng tite ni Jongin para sabay niya itong chinuchupa at jinajakol. Ika nga ay,  _ premium service. _

"Tangina lalabasan na 'ko sa puta ang galing mo, baby." Na-validate naman ang ating bida. 

Kung kape ang pampagising ng ibang tao sa umaga, tamod naman ang kickstarter ni Kyungsoo for today. 

Gaya ng napag-usapan, maglilibot lang sila sa mga kainan sa Tagaytay at magititkim ng kung anu-anong pagkain. Siyempre, masayang masaya na naman si Kyungsoo at mukhang nahawa naman si Jongin sa energy niya. 

Linggo na ng hapon ng hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa condo nito. Wala pa naman silang pasok sa Lunes pero kailangan din nilang maghabol sa mga gawain sa school kaya maaga nilang tinapos ang kanilang short vacation. 

_ Ika nga ay, landi responsibly.  _

“Thank you, Jongin ah. I really needed that.” 

“Wala yun, Soo. Salamat din.” 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang pumasok sa utak ni Jongin at lumapit ito para humalik. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah salamat sa mga comment niyo guys naiiyak ako charot! Kausapin niyo 'ko sa Twitter: @jonginoon1 
> 
> Happy New Year ulit! Sana napansin niyo ang mga slight na pagbabago sa kanilang dalawa.


	7. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parehas silang tanga. Lmao.

Martes na at may pasok na ulit sila Kyungsoo. Kung dati ay mga kaibigan niya lang ang dinadamay niya ‘pag nagluluto siya ng lunch na babaunin, naisipan niyang isama na rin si Jongin. 

_Why not, pasok na rin naman siya siguro as a friend?_

Ngayon lang din naman siya makakapagluto ulit at gusto niya rin pasalamatan si Jongin sa pag-imbita nito sa kanya sa Tagaytay. 

_Yung totoo, gurl? Gusto mo lang ata akitin si kuya eh?_

"Awow. Napaka-domestic niyo naman ni Jongin ganito na pala kalakaran ng mga mag-fubu ngayon?" Komento ni Jongdae nang napansin niyang hinahanda ni Kyungsoo ang isang baunang may lamang lumpiang shanghai at fried rice. 

"Bawal na mamigay ng pagkain? Besides, he's been very kind and accommodating. Nilibre pa ako sa hotel. Ano ba naman na magpakita ako nang kaunting kabutihan?" sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

"Fine, bahala ka. Tara samahan kita para mahatid mo na ‘yan kay Jongin."

Katabi lang kasi ng building nina Kyungsoo ang mini-eating area ng college ni Jongin. Nakita naman siya agad ni Kyungsoo pero nagtaka ito nang mapansin niyang ibang lalake at hindi si Taemin ang kasama ni Jongin sa table. 

Matangkad, moreno, at pogi si kuya. Napa-react naman agad si Jongdae, "Ay shuta Kyungsoo mukhang may bagong boytoy itong si Jongin mo. Si Lucas yan di 'ba? Shet ang pogi rin." 

Biro lang naman iyon ni Jongdae pero hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang mahinang pagkulo ng tiyan niya. _Pota, nagseselos ba siya?_

Bago pa sila malingon ni Jongin, tumalikod na at lumakad pabalik si Kyungsoo at sumunod na lang si Jongdae. 

"Teka, Soo. 'Di mo man lang ibibigay yang pa free lunch mo kay Papa Jongin?" 

"Bahala na mukhang ok naman na ‘yon. Kita mo, mukhang masaya naman silang kumakain." Na-realize ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi niya saka nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Hindi niya alam pero parang nanikip ang dibdib niya at nahirapan siyang huminga. Hinila niya si Jongdae papasok ng building nila at umakyat agad papunta kay Baekhyun. 

Magkaupo na silang tatlo sa loob ng classroom nang nagsimulang mag-all out panic si Kyungsoo. 

"Putangina, guys. Ang tanga tanga ko." Palipat-lipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo mula sa mesa at sa kanyang mga kaibigan, kagat-kagat ang kanyang mga daliri.

"Ha? Anyare sa 'yo?" Pagtataka ni Baekhyun.

"Eto kasi si gaga, mag-aabot ng pagkain kay Jongin pero mukhang naunahan siya. Kilala mo yung pogi rin na si Lucas? Magkasabay silang kumakain dun sa tabi ng lounge." Kwento ni Jongdae. 

"Eh ano connect?" It's Baekhyun's turn to widen his eyes in exaggerated shock as he realized what Jongdae implied. "Marupok kang Kyungsoo Do ka. Nagseselos ka, ‘no? Ano karapatan mo?" 

"Wala. Fubu lang naman kami. Pero tangina. Akala ko walang sasabit eh bakit ganito." Pag-iling ni Kyungsoo. 

_Ano ba ginawa sa akin ni Jongin sa Tagaytay at biglang naging ganito ako? Nakakaloka ka Kyungsoo Do, huwag muna. Pwede bang after graduation na ‘ko ulit magka-feelings? Hindi ko afford!_

"Masyado ka atang napasarap sa Tagaytay getaway niyo. Pano ka 'di mahuhulog diyan eh halos once a week kayo makipagkantutan. 'Di pa counted mga wholesome bonding niyo." Sumbat ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. 

"Honestly, hindi naman ako nagulat pero kasi may tiwala naman ako sa 'yo na kakayanin mong tignan si Jongin bilang fubu. Fubu lang, end of story." Dagdag ni Jongdae. 

Tumango naman at napaayos ng upo si Kyungsoo, "Exactly! Akala ko secure na 'ko and malinis lang talaga intention ko sa kanya."

_And by malinis ang intention, sex lang ang habol ni Kyungsoo._

"Never naman ako nagselos dati sa mga fubu ko kahit alam kong may iba rin silang kinakama. Pero iba 'to guys. Sobrang weird. Baka nga masyado lang ako naging familiar sa presence ni Jongin kaya kinailangan pa ng third party para maramdaman ko 'to." Kyungsoo added as he fidgeted on his seat, his foot tapping erratically on the tiled-floor. 

"Kung maka-third party ka naman showbiz ka teh?" Pang-aasar ni Jongdae. 

"Pero tama ka nga, Soo. Baka nga unti-unti mo na siyang minahal at dahil na-threaten ka saka mo lang napansin ang dapat mong maramdaman." Seryosong komento ni Baekhyun. 

“Grabe mahal agad? ‘Di pwedeng na-attach lang?” 

“Basta ganon! Nakakaloka ka, Soo. Ba’t bigla ka na lang naging marupok ngayon? Ano na gagawin mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Aamin ka ba sa kanya o ititigil mo na setup niyo? Or both?” dagdag ni Jongdae habang nakatingin ito kay Kyungsoo na parang prof nila kapag may recitation. 

“Aamin talaga? Na-attach pa lang naman ako, wala pa sa stage na gustong-gusto ko na talaga siya. At malayong-malayo pa sa mahal” Sambit ni Kyungsoo. 

_Sige lang Kyungsoo, just tell that to yourself._

“Ay taray. Ibig sabihin tuloy pa rin? Pakantot pa rin?” pagtataka ni Jongdae. 

“Gaga! Grabe ka naman sa pakantot. Pero yes, bakit ko ititigil agad, ang suspicious naman siguro non. At least ngayon aware na ‘ko sa feelings ko. Hindi na ‘ko tatanga-tanga.” 

“Dapat lang, Soo. Mahirap na, mukhang fuckboy pa naman ‘yan. ‘Pag ikaw nahulog diyan, saan ka niyan pupulutin?” ani Baekhyun sabay kuha sa isang kamay ni Kyungsoo para tumigil ito sa pag-tap ng mesa. 

“Teka lang, bigyan naman natin ng benefit of the doubt si Jongin. Feel mo ba may gusto siya sa’yo?” tanong ni Jongdae. 

“Malabo, sis.” Mabilis at mariing sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Chummy lang talaga kami outside of sex, but that’s it. Wala naman akong napapansin na iba sa galaw ni Jongin.” 

“Meron lang naman dalawang version ang advice ko sa ‘yo. The rational one is dumistansya ka, bawasan mo mga hook up niyo, hanggang sa tapusin mo na at maghanap ka ng bagong fubu.” Seryosong sambit ni Jongdae. 

“Eh masyado na atang na-attach si Kyungsoo sa tite ni Jongin. Siya lang ka-sex nito ilang buwan na eh.” Baekhyun commented. 

“Which brings me to the second version. Sundan mo ang tawag ng laman mo at fubu pa rin kayo ni Jongin. But please, fubu lang talaga. Wala nang pagsama sa grocery, pagbibigay ng pagkain, at random movie nights. Gets?” pagtataas ng kilay ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. 

Tumango-tango lang naman si Kyungsoo. “Pero, hindi ba masyadong halata na umiiwas ako sa kanya?” 

“Tanga! Eh ano naman kung umiiwas ka eh fubu lang naman kayo. Ang usapan niyo lang naman ay sex at lahat ng ginagawa niyo sa side ay hindi naman kasama sa kontrata.” Pag-sermon ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

“Okay, fine. Pero magkukunwari na lang ako na busy ako para hindi suspicious.” 

Mukhang hindi na kailangan ni Kyungsoo mag-pull away dahil mga dalawang linggo na ang lumipas at walang may nag-ayaan sa kanila na makipagsex. Naging busy na rin kasi ulit si Kyungsoo and he assumed Jongin was, too. 

Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo gawin ang mga papers niya for the day at nakahiga na siya sa kama niya nang naisipan niyang mag-check muna ng social media. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano pero napadpad siya sa Instagram account ni Jongin. 

May naka-repost itong Instagram story mula sa account ni Taemin at mukhang nasa inuman ang mga ito. Magkatabi si Jongin at si Lucas at mukhang ang clingy pa nitong si Lucas na nakapatong ang isang kamay sa legs ni Jongin. Jongin looks like he doesn’t even mind. 

It took all willpower for Kyungsoo to drown out the growing uneasiness in his stomach. He is not the position to be jealous but the fact that Jongin is spending time with Lucas instead of fucking Kyungsoo just doesn’t seem right. 

Naka-tag si Lucas sa story kaya Kyungsoo quickly found his way into his account. Kung dati si siguro ay maglalaway si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga thirst trap ni kuya, ibang-iba ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. 

He noticed how the guy’s skin glowed and glistened with sweat. How his arms bulged. How his lips were full and looked gentle but firm to touch. How his toned abs looked like a bed made for love and lust. 

Kyungsoo didn’t even realize how he started feeling his own stomach. He didn’t have abs, but his body was toned at dahil mga ilang linggo na siyang hindi nakapag-gym, napansin niyang meron siyang very very light na flab. 

He switched to his own Instagram account and checked the very few posts he had there. It was just a few photos of him, fully clothed, mostly just staring on the camera with a slight tingle in his eyes. 

_Cute naman ako ‘di ba?_ _Hindi lang ako katangkaran tulad ni Lucas pero mas maganda naman lips ko sa kanya. At sigurado akong mas malaman pwet ko!_

He was going on a roll and he stopped midway realizing how he is starting to compare himself with Jongin’s “new boytoy.” Hindi pa nga ka-confirmed but Kyungsoo deduced dahil lagi itong magkasama at dalawang linggo na silang hindi nag-uusap ni Jongin. 

_Ganito ang mahirap ‘pag fubu eh. You don’t owe anyone an explanation if you find yourself in another person’s bed. They were not exclusive, why would Kyungsoo be bothered?_

Kyungsoo tossed and turned that night. Hindi siya makatulog kaya nagbukas ulit siya ng Instagram at pinanood niya naman ang highlights ng stories ni Lucas. 

Puro gym at dance practice ang nakita ni Kyungsoo. Kung kanina ay bothered lang siya, parang umiinit na ang tiyan niya and his chest started to numb. 

Paano ba naman kasi, orgmates pala si Jongin at Lucas at puno ang highlights ni Lucas ng mga kung anu-anong dance challenges saka mga dance duets nila ni Jongin. 

The rational half of Kyungsoo thinks that Lucas is just Jongin’s best friend. The other half thinks that Jongin may be too close with this guy and God knows what they do on the side. 

Kyungsoo reminds himself that he doesn’t care whatever Jongin does. But does this mean their “relationship” is over? 

Sumakit lalo ang tiyan at dibdib ni Kyungsoo at the thought of Jongin not being there to fulfill his needs. Gaano na naman ba katagal ang trial and error na gagawin niya para makahanap ng okay na partner? 

_It’s not yet over, huwag kang mag-conclude._

Sakto naman at nag-text ang long-time kaibigan ni Kyungsoo na si Seonho at nag-aayang uminom. 

Nahihiya pa si Kyungsoo dahil baka kasama nito ang mga batchmates niya at dahil hindi naman ganon ka sociable ang ating bida, natatakot siya na baka-op siya sa inuman. Mukhang nabasa ata ni Seonho ang utak ni Kyungsoo dahil sinabi niyang si Baekhyun at Jongdae lang naman ang kasama nila. 

_Minsan lang namang nag-aaya itong si Seonho dahil busy sa internship kaya pagbibigyan ko na._

Kyungsoo weighed his options at dahil tapos naman siya sa deadlines niya for the week, pumunta na siya kahit alas nuwebe ang pasok niya kinabukasan. Hindi rin naman siya makatulog, so might as well drown out his thoughts through alcohol? 

“Oh ano meron ba’t napaaya ka ng inom?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makaupo na sila sa table. Si Kyungsoo pa talaga ang pumili ng bar sa takot na makasulubong si Jongin. With everything he’s feeling right now, the last thing he needs is seeing the guy who has been bothering him all night. 

“Kakatapos lang kasi ng rotation ko at bukas walang duty kaya gagawa lang kami ng thesis.” Nakangiting sagot ni Seonho sa kanya sabay tawag sa waiter para maka-order na sila. 

“Libre ba ‘to boss?” tanong ni Jongdae. Ang kapal talaga ng mukha nitong kaibigan ni Kyungsoo kaya napatawa silang lahat. “Oo naman, mukhang matutulog na dapat kayo buti pumayag pa kayo.” Natatawang sagot ni Seonho. 

“‘Di rin naman kasi kami busy bukas kaya gora na. At alam naman naming libre mo. Bawal humindi sa grasya.” Saad ni Baekhyun. 

“Ay alam mo ba Seonho! Itong best friend mo may bagong kakerengkeng!” Chismis ni Jongdae matapos ihatid ng waiter ang tower na in-order nila. Sinipa naman ni Kyungsoo sa binti ang kaibigan. “Kwento na natin, Soo. Bilis na.” 

“Okay, fine. Kayo na magkwento.” Seonho leaned closer to listen. 

“Oh dahan-dahan lang Jongdae baka maiyak ‘yan si Kyungsoo. Dalawang linggo na raw silang ‘di nagkikita ni Papa Jongin.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. 

Nagulat naman si Seonho sa narinig, “Wait! Jongin? As in Kim Jongin, Public Health? Yung crush mo since last year?” 

“Yes, darling. The one and only borta dancer ng Pedro Gil na si Jongin Kim.” Jongdae confirmed as he gulped down his drink. “They met sa Grindr at naging fubus sila. Going 3 months na ‘no?” Jongdae glanced at Kyungsoo and the latter just nodded back. 

“Sis, sa lagay nila mukhang hindi going 3 months kundi ‘naging fubus’ for almost 3 months.” Baekhyun said as he gestured air quotes to emphasize his point. Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo. 

“Ayun nga. Which brings me to my point. Mukhang confused ang ating frenalyn kasi parang attached daw siya kaya sinabihan namin na umatras siya nang kaunti at i-limit ang pagkikita nila tuwing may hookup lang.” 

Napaatras naman si Seonho sa sinabi ni Jongdae at pinatong niya ang kanyang palad sa balikat ni Kyungsoo sabay angat nito sa noo na kunwari ay dinaramdam kung may lagnat ba si Kyungsoo. “Ikaw? Attached? Paano?” Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa OA na reaction ng kaibigan. 

Si Baekhyun na ang sumagot para sa kanya. “Pa’no ba naman kasi, minsan sabay pa sila mag-gym. Binibisita pa siya ni Jongin para manood ng movie, tangina ano yon?” 

Kahit nandilim na ang paningin ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun tuloy pa rin ito. “At eto pa! Nag-Tagaytay ang mga lola mo akala mo honeymoon.” 

Matatawa na rin sana si Kyungsoo kaso naalala niya nakita niya ang walang hiyang ex niya. “Honeymoon na talaga sana kung hindi nagparamdam ang demonyo kong ex.” 

Natigilan naman sila dahil alam nilang sensitive topic ito para kay Kyungsoo. “Ano ba kayo! Okay na ‘ko. Hindi naman siguro mawawala lahat ng sakit at galit ko doon pero, I’m fine.” 

“Sure ka ha?” Seonho gently asked. “Yeah. Go lang.” 

Sabay-sabay silang nag-shot bago nagpatuloy sa kwentuhan. 

“Pero ayon nga. Nung may pasok na ulit, dadalhan sana nitong si Kyungsoo ng lunch si Jongin pero naunahan siya at mukhang ka-date pa ni Jongin yung Lucas.” Pagdugtong ni Jongdae sa kwento. 

“Eh baka blockmate lang?” Tanong ni Seonho. “Blockmate pero magkasama pala sila linggo-linggo.” Parang nagmumukmok na sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ay tangina, nagseselos ka ba? Malamang blockmates magkasama talaga sila linggo-linggo” Jongdae was scandalized at his friend’s statement. 

“Siguro? Tangina ano ba naman binatbat ko eh orgmate, blockmate, at hindi ko alam kung anong mating pa pala ang ginagawa nila.” 

“Sis, asawang-asawa ang lagay mo diyan ah. Pero baka close lang talaga ang dalawa? Well, kung meron ngang something eh wala kang magagawa. Eto sinasabi ko sa ‘yo eh.” Baekhyun firmly told his friend. 

“Oo na nga,” Kyungsoo relented. “2 weeks na rin kaming walang ganap kaya I assume na whatever we have is over.” 

Nakahinga na sana ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo nang sinabi niya ‘yon.

“I’ll invite him one last time thoough. Kung pumayag siya, edi go. Kung hindi, okay lang din. Basta after that, tapos na.” 

“Ay taray naman ng pa-goodbye sex. Pero sige, para at least may closure kayo or whatever.” Komento ni Jongdae at napatango na lang in agreement si Kyungsoo. 

“Basta tapos na ‘yan ha? Kyungsoo, please. Mahal na mahal ka namin and hindi namin afford na masaktan ka dahil na-fall ka sa fubu mo.” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. 

Napatango na lang din si Seonho at Jongdae. 

“Oo, promise. I swear!” 

Two towers later and after a lot of catching up and chismisan, natapos na rin ang inuman ng magkakaibigan. High-tol naman si Kyungsoo pero dahil tungga siya nang tungga, dagdag mo na ang pagod at magulo niyang utak, hilong-hilo siya habang inaakay ni Seonho pabalik sa condo. 

“Paano ka ba nalasing, Soo? Ngayon lang kita nakitang ganito. Anyare sa high tolerance mo?” Pagtataka ni Seonho. Nasa labas na sila ng lobby ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagulat naman si Seonho nang biglang yumakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hinayaan niya lang ang kaibigan at na-bother na siya nang marinig niya ang mahihinang hikbi nito. “Soo, umiiyak ka ba? Huy, anyare?” 

“Seonho, I’m so dumb.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang mahigpit pa ring nakayakap. “I said, I don’t want any drama but I’m just so dumb.” 

Matatawa na sana si Seonho dahil panay English na ang kaibigan at talagang lasing na ito. “Ano ka ba! Okay lang ‘yan! Ganyan talaga besh. Sige akyat na kita.” 

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at umalis sa pagkakayakap. Tinulungan siya ni Seonho na pumasok hanggang makasakay na sila sa elevator. 

Hindi na napansin ng dalawa si Jongin na kanina pa pala nasa labas at nakatingin sa kanila. 

Nahimasmasan na si Kyungsoo at doon niya na pinatulog si Seonho sa unit niya. Matagal na ring hindi nakapag-sleepover si Seonho dahil malayo ang internship site niya kaya sa tita niya muna siya nakikitulog at ngayon lang siya ulit nakabalik nang Ermita. 

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil ang lalaking iniyakan niya kanina ay nag-message pala sa kanya. It was sent an hour ago.

  
  


**Jongin  
** Soo, busy ka ba?  
Can I visit you? 

_1 hour later_

Nevermind!   
May gagawin pala ako sorry 

  
  


**“** Oh anyare?” Napansin siguro ni Seonho ang medyo shocked expression ni Kyungsoo. “Nag-text si Jongin.”

“Ano na gagawin mo?” 

“Yung sinabi ko kanina. Closure.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at napatango na lang si Seonho sabay derecho sa banyo para makiligo. 

  
  


**Kyungsoo  
** hi, sorry i was out  
about that  
pwedeng bukas na lang?  
‘di ako nakapagprep eh  
may sasabihin din ako pero bukas na lang

Umaasa si Kyungsoo na pumayag si Jongin dahil ang awkward naman kung over text niya lang tatapusin ang setup nila. 

**Jongin  
** ahh ganon ba  
really? sure?  
sige sige  
what time pala?

**Kyungsoo  
** mga 12 midnight ok lang ba?

**Jongin  
** ok   
see u 

  
  


Mabilis ding nakatulog si Kyungsoo dahil sa bukod na nalasing siya ay medyo panatag ang isip niya. Sa wakas, maisasara niya na ang chapter na ito ng buhay niya before it gets too messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate your comments, kinikilig ako shuta. Chikahan tayo sa Twitter: @jonginoon1


	8. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe, I don't really need a romantic relationship right now. My friends are more than enough."

It’s quarter to 12 and Kyungsoo wants to cancel. He is too nervous to see Jongin again. Alcohol was not enough to wash away Kyungsoo’s thoughts and he just wants to forget everything about Jongin. He just wants to move on with his life. 

Pero wala nang atrasan dahil nag-text na si Jongin na papunta na ito. Dahil regular naman na bisita si Jongin dito sa condo, dumerecho na ito sa taas. 

The ringing of the doorbell brought Kyungsoo to focus. _Tuloy mo na ‘to, tapusin mo na, and move on._

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto at nakita niya na naka-white uniform pa si Jongin. Mukhang pagod at puyat. Natuwa man si Kyungsoo dahil sinipot siya kaso na-konsyensya naman siya kasi pinili pa siyang puntahan ni Jongin imbes na bumawi nang tulog.

It didn’t take long before Jongin dropped his bag to the floor and slammed the door shut. 

“Baby,” parang pagod na pagkakasambit ni Jongin. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s face and enveloped his mouth in a tight and hungry kiss. Kyungsoo kissed him back, driving his tongue firmly down Jongin’s mouth. 

Nawala naman ang takot at pag-aalinlangan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa asta ni Jongin. Maybe, they aren’t really over? _Shuta, Kyungsoo. Focus. Tandaan mo, ikaw lugi dito._

Bumaba na ang hawak ni Jongin sa pwet ni Kyungsoo at na-validate naman ang ating bida. 

_Kita mo, sa pwet ko lang ikaw uuwi! Cheka!_

Kyungsoo fondled Jongin's belt before massaging his dick through the thin white fabric. Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss so he could focus on freeing the taller guy’s raging erection. 

Jongin massaged Kyungsoo’s back as the latter brought down his pants and underwear. Dinuraan ni Kyungsoo ang namamagang tite ni Jongin bago ito dilaan sa ulo. 

He palmed Jongin’s dick and moved his hand up and down before he shoved it in his mouth. “Putangina, Kyungsoo. Fuck.” Jongin moaned in relief and pleasure. 

Jongin held the back of Kyungsoo’s head and firmly bucked his hips. If Kyungsoo was bothered by the sudden force, he let it pass and just let Jongin control the pace of the blowjob. 

Kyungsoo pulled away and licked Jongin’s dick and sucked on his balls before pulling away. Binaba niya ang kanyang boxers saka humiga sa kama. 

Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang lube mula sa kanyang mesa at binigay kay Jongin. Jongin squeezed out the cool gel-like substance on his fingers with a hungry look. Aakma na sana itong hilain si Kyungsoo sa dulo ng kama when his hungry look suddenly disappeared. 

Kung kanina ay focused ang mga mata ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, bigla itong bumaba at bakas sa mukha ni Jongin ang panghihinayang. Kyungsoo felt his own stomach and without even realizing what he’s doing, retrieved his shirt quickly brought it down his neck to cover up. 

Bumalik na ang tila pagod at malungkot ni Jongin na panandaliang nawala sa ilang minuto na foreplay nila. Jongin looked confused, which revived whatever fear and inhibition Kyungsoo felt before he arrived. 

Magsasalita na sana si Jongin nang inunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo. “Mukhang mas kailangan mo ata ng tulog, Jongin. Uwi ka na lang.”

Jongin just stared at him. His eyes still brimming with confusion, regret, and so many other emotions Kyungsoo couldn’t point out. He only knew this man to a certain extent. 

“Maybe, it’s best na magpahinga na rin muna tayo sa ganito, finals na rin kasi next month.” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo. 

A very small part of Kyungsoo hoped that Jongin would say no. Or at least ask to reschedule their appointment. 

“Yeah,” mahinang sagot ni Jongin sabay suot pabalik ng kanyang mga damit. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.” At tuluyan na itong umalis ng condo ni Kyungsoo. 

Pilitin man ni Kyungsoo na i-deny sa sarili, hindi niya maiwasang ma-disappoint sa nangyari. Lalo pang gumulo ang isip niya dahil nag-sorry si Jongin.

_Sorry, saan? Wala naman siyang ginawang dapat ko ikagalit?_

Hindi man ito ang pinaka-ideal na ending sa relasyon ng dalawa, nagpapasalamat pa rin si Kyungsoo dahil nalampasan niya na rin ito habang hindi pa siya masyadong nalulong kay Jongin. 

Kahit papano ay kumalma na ang magulong utak ni Kyungsoo at nakatulog siya nang mahimbing. 

Kinabukasan ay walang ginawa ang mga kaibigan niya kundi usisain siya. 

"What do you mean biglang nag-iba yung aura?" Pagtataka ni Jongdae. 

"Basta parang pagod at parang," Kyungsoo hesitated. "Parang ayaw niyang gawin. Parang nakokonsyensya siya." 

"Omygod bakla. Pano 'pag taken pala siya?" Pangamba ni Baekhyun. 

"Hindi naman siguro. Kung meron man edi dapat sinumbong sakin ni Sehun at Yixing. 'Di ba orgmates sila?" 

"Eh hindi naman sila close non. Sabi nga Sehun parang pili lang talaga yung mga ka-close ni Jongin." Sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Jongdae slowly came to a realization. "Shuta pano pala kung magjowa pala sila nung Lucas all this time tapos kabit ka ni Jongin?" 

"Gaga eh bakit pa siya maghahanap ng fubu kung ganon?" Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

"Baka open relationship sila? 'Di natin sure pero ako na bahala sumagap ng chismis." Jongdae promised. 

"Huwag na teh. Kakalimutin ko na yang si Jongin at kung may jowa nga 'yon habang fubu kami, edi antayin ko na lang na may sumugod dito sa akin."

"Alam mo? Gaga ka talaga!" Asal ni Baekhyun. 

"Huwag na nga natin pag-usapan si Jongin. Magkwento na lang kayo ng mga love life niyo."

Sa tatlong buwan kasi na mag-fubu si Jongin at Kyungsoo ay lumalim lang ang kanya-kanyang lovelife ng mga kumare ni Kyungsoo. Growing strong ang magkakapares na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, at Minseok at Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo can't help but think, _paano kaya kung inamin ko na nagseselos ako kay Lucas? Na unti-unti ko na siyang nagugustuhan?_

Kyungsoo scolds himself. Sasabihin man ng iba na walang mawawala sa kanya kung umamin siya, he's just too afraid and broken to handle the rejection. 

Iniisip niya na average na nga lang grades niya, napapabayaan pa niya katawan niya, lagi pa siyang puyat kakaaral dahil takot na takot siyang bumagsak at ma-delay sa pag-graduate. The last thing he needs right now is another loss. 

And Kyungsoo is too thick and stubborn to draw any meaning from Jongin's actions that would say he has similar feelings with Kyungsoo. Especially with how Jongin's mood suddenly shifted yesterday, Kyungsoo is almost sure Jongin is done with him.

Lalo na at malapit nang mag-December _aka_ hell month, hindi afford ni Kyungsoo ang personal drama. Besides, baka paglipas ng sem na 'to, lubusan niya nang makakalimutan kung ano man ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin. 

Nag-imbita mag-dinner ang si Baekhyun kasama ang buong tropa. Bago pa raw sila sumabak sa hell month, magkita-kita muna silang lahat kasama sina Minseok, Chanyeol, Sehun, at Yixing bago pa sila tambakan ng acads. 

Sa Peri-Peri na naman sila napadpad. Dumating ang order nilang manok, na specialty ng restaurant. Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na maalala si Jongin dahil paborito niya ang manok pero hindi pa sila nakakain ng magkasabay dito. 

Ayan na naman si Jongin na parang linta kung makakapit sa isip ni Kyungsoo. Kung naging tahimik ang ating bida, hindi na ito pinansin ng mga kaibigan dahil tahimik lang naman talaga siya by default. 

"O Soo, musta kayo ni Jongin?" Inosenteng tanong ni Sehun. Hindi nito napansin ang pag-signal ni Baekhyun na huwag nang ituloy ang tanong. 

"Ayon. Chill lang naman, hindi na kami fubu." Matipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Pilit mang pigilan ni Kyungsoo na lumabas ang kung anong emosyon sa mukha, he's too tired to pretend he's okay. 

"Hala siya bakit parang ang lungkot mo pa rin beh? Tandaan, ikaw ang nagtapos ng kung anong relasyon meron kayo." Pagbibiro ni Jongdae. 

"Siyempre nanghihinayang pa rin ako kahit papano. Mabuti na rin 'to bago pa ko masaktan nang malala." Nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo. Matabil ang dila ni Jongdae pero may perks din minsan dahil natatawa si Kyungsoo sa mga banat nito. 

"Taray, best in ilag ka diyan gurl?" Siyempre hindi pwedeng walang comment si Baekhyun. 

"Teka, so nagka-feelings ka para kay Jongin, Soo?" Pagtataka ni Yixing. 

Napangiwi nang slight si Kyungsoo. "Sabihin na natin na may feelings pero I swear nararamdaman ko pa lang naman siya na na paunti-unti. It's not like I'm whipped over Jongin." 

_Talaga lang, ha?_

"Ay speaking of Jongin, jowa ba non yung Lucas?" Maintrigang tanong ni Jongdae kay Sehun at Yixing.

Kyungsoo's stomach growled in anticipation. He told himself that he probably feels this because he does not want to think that he got in the way of an actual relationship. 

"Close lang sila siguro pero lagi silang inaasar na mag-jowa ganin." Sagot ni Sehun. "Huwag kang mag-alala, Soo. Hindi ka naman siguro ginawang kabit ni Jongin." Dagdag ni Yixing. 

Kyungsoo was relieved at that. But not really. Meron pa ring bumabagabag sa kanya. He was relieved na walang confrontation scene kung saan mumurahin siya ni Lucas pero he can't fully wrap his head around the fact that sooner or later, baka magkatuluyan na si Jongin at Lucas. 

He was not jealous. He just thought about how Jongin would spend time with this person ogling over fried chicken. They would probably have that debate and Jongin would proclaim Ministop as his favorite.

They would have sex. Jongin would treat him to dinner after. They would talk about how much fun they had. Jongin would ask if he was too rough. Jongin would turn up at the very random moments, ice cream in hand, and they would watch ridiculous movies on Netflix.

They would do everything that Jongin and Kyungsoo did and more. Because this time, Jongin would have an actual boyfriend, not a stranger-turned-fuck buddy. 

Hindi niya lang ito dadalhin sa Tagaytay. Si Lucas ang ipapakila ni Jongin sa kanyang pamilya. Si Lucas ang kakabahan kung tatanggapin ba siya ng pamilya ni Jongin. Si Lucas ang...mamahalin ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo was not jealous. He was sad. And he was angry at himself. 

_Ganito ang mahirap kapag masyado mong nilimitahan ang sarili mo. This happens when you are too late in figuring out your feelings because you trained yourself to ignore them. But your self-control can only go so far._ Kyungsoo was telling himself. 

Kyungsoo was snapped back to reality nang tinanong siya ni Baekhyun kung kakainin pa niya ang natitirang manok sa plato niya. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo saka inabot ang plato niya sa kaibigan niyang tuwang-tuwa sa extra chicken. 

"Babe, ano ba 'yan. Dapat sinabi mo na lang kung gusto mo para umorder ako. Kinuha mo pa yung kay Kyungsoo." Suway ni Chanyeol sa kanyang jowa. 

"Okay lang, Chan. Busog na rin ako eh." Kyungsoo reassured his friend. 

"May gusto ko pa ba i-order?" Mariing tanong ni Chanyeol. Kinilig naman si Jongdae sa asta nito, "sana all." 

"Excuse me? Ano ako?" Scandalized na tanong ni Minseok. "Joke lang, love. 'Kaw naman." Paglambing ni Jongdae. 

"Respeto naman sa mga single dito oh." Sehun feigned his annoyance and was met with laughter around the table. Kyungsoo laughed, a little bit harder, and a warm feeling envelops his heart. 

_Maybe, I don't really need a romantic relationship right now. My friends are more than enough._


	9. Drunken Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jongin's turn to be dumb.

Ayaw man aminin ni Kyungsoo sa sarili pero hindi talaga siya okay. Dalawang linggo na rin ang lumipas nang “natapos” sila ni Jongin pero kung dati ay iniisip niya na mawawala ang nararamdaman niya kapag lumayo siya, kabaliktaran ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. 

_ Talaga namang, distance makes the heart go fonder. _

Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit pero naaalala niya si Jongin sa lahat ng bagay. Lalo na ‘pag dumadaan siya sa building ng college nito, binibilisan niya talaga ang paglalakad dahil hindi niya alam kung ano gagawin niya ‘pag nakita niya ito ulit. Dalawang linggo na rin siyang umiiwas sa pagkain ng manok dahil feeling niya maiiyak siya bigla. 

Nagtataka rin ang mga kaibigan niya dahil biglang hindi na siya nagbabaon ng pananghalian. “Lagi kasi akong late nang gising kakapuyat, magagahol ako sa oras kapag nagluto pa ‘ko.” Yung totoo, ayaw niya lang talaga maalala yung unfortunate incident na hahatiran niya si Jongin ng pagkain pero iba ang nadatnan niya. 

Si Kyungsoo mismo naiinis sa sarili niya dahil masyado na siyang apektado dito kay Jongin. Dagdag pa na  _ unconsciously _ andami niya na palang na-associate na mga bagay kay Jongin. Ganito rin siya sa ex niya dati kaya siguro hanggang ngayon parang may trauma pa rin siya sa mga motel. 

Isang araw nga, inaya siyang mag-aral nina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa McDo at nangako pang ililibre siya pero mariin siyang tumanggi sa offer. Masyadong malapit sa puso niya ang unang gabi na nagkasama sila ni Jongin. 

Kung dati ay hindi niya naman binigyan ng masyadong halaga ang pagsama at paglibre ni Jongin sa kanya, he is surprised that his memories of that night suddenly became detailed and vivid in his mind. 

Naisip pa nga niyang makipag-hookup ulit pero for some reason, he can't stomach being with another guy. This feels too foreign for him. Before, he never even hesitated when he changed partners. 

Pero dahil kailangan niyang mag-focus dahil huling dalawang linggo na lang ng sem, his feelings for Jongin that still continue to develop, have to be shoved in the backseat. ‘Pag pasado siya sa lahat ng subjects niya, isang sem na lang at magiging intern na siya. 

Siguro bilang silver lining, okay na rin na sobrang hung up pa ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil kailangan niyang maghanap ng distraction. Parang baliktad nga eh, acads pa yung nagsilbing distraction para sa feelings niya for Jongin. 

He hasn’t decided yet on what to do with this. Will he confess to Jongin? He has considered it pero para saan pa? Kung gagawin niya, siguro after finals na lang. 

Pinasa ni Kyungsoo ang exam paper niya sa proctor, hudyat na officially tapos na ang sem niya. Usually maraming ganap sa university at may mga pa-competition at concert pero hindi naman siya interesado doon. Excited lang siya para sa sem-ender party sa BGC na in-organize ng isang org. 

He’s almost sure na pupunta si Jongin doon at kahit natatakot man siya na magkakitaan sila, lalamunin niya na ang takot dahil gusto niyang magsaya at magparty kasama ang mga kaibigan. One week from now ay uuwi na kasi siya ng Cebu para sa Christmas vacation kasama ang kanyang pamilya at gusto niyang sulitin ang oras kasama ang mga kaibigan. 

Hindi man siya yung tipong magpapawasak at magsasayaw-sayaw sa dance floor, natutuwa lang siyang panooring at alagaan ang mga kaibigan niyang lasing. 

_ I swear, it’s the mother instincts for me.  _

Naglalakad na si Kyungsoo pabalik ng condo nang nakatanggap siya ng text. Bigla siyang kinabahan dahil si Jongin lang naman usually ang nagtetext sa kanya.

He doesn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved that it was Seonho who texted, and not the man he was dying to talk to. Tinanong siya ni Seonho kung pupunta siya sa party at um-oo naman siya. Sinabi ni Kyungsoo na sasabay na siya sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol papunta at doon na lang daw sila magkikita. 

Natulog maghapon si Kyungsoo para makapag-ipon ng energy. Mukhang kailangan niya ng maraming lakas just in case malasing ang mga kaibigan niya. 

Pagpatak ng alas nuwebe ay nagsimula nang maghanda si Kyungsoo. He pulled up his faded jeans and chose a simple button up. Nothing too fancy. He checked himself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. 

Sa ilang linggong pinigilang isipin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, he promised to himself na once na makita niya na ito, he will talk with him. Aamin siya sa mga nararamdaman niya at sasabihin niyang tinigil niya ang setup nila dahil natatakot na siya sa mga nararamdaman niya. 

Maybe, he'll leave the part about being jealous of Lucas out. 

He didn't even bother telling his friends about his plan because he's not really sure how they would react. And he doesn't want to give them a chance to dissuade him from confessing to Jongin. He has to do this for himself. 

Kung hindi niya makikita si Jongin before he goes back to Cebu, it's fine. Pero it would be better if makita niya ito ulit. And hopefully, kahit takot siya, sana pumunta ito sa party. 

Medyo weird nga lang kung sa party pa talaga siya magcoconfess eh mataas ang chance na either isa sa kanila ang lasing, or both. Pero bahala na. The sooner he gets this out of his chest, the better. 

Tumawag si Baekhyun para sabihan si Kyungsoo na bumaba na sa lobby dahil dadaanan na raw siya. Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay dumating na ang mga ito at pinuri naman siya ng mga kaibigan sa kanyang looks. 

"Talaga namang maghahanap ka ng mabibingwit ngayong gabi ah?" Biro ni Baekyun. Lowkey lang naman si Kyungsoo pero silently siyang kumikilos sa mga party at in no time ay nakakaakit siya ng mga boys. 

"Let's see," pagsisinungaling ni Kyungsoo. Wala siyang intensyong lumandi dahil naiilang pa rin siya idea na ibang lalaki ang kamomol niya at hindi si Jongin.  _ Loyalista masyado? Sila ba? _

Pasado alas onse na rin nang dumating si Chanyeol, Baekhyun, at Kyungsoo. Sinalubong naman sila ni Sehun, Yixing, at ang magjowang Minseok at Jongdae na maagang dumating sa venue. 

"Yes naman, Soo. Mukhang handa ka na ulit sumabak ah. I'm proud of you, nalampasan mo na rin si Jongin." Madramang sambit ni Jongdae. 

"Tanga. Ako lang 'to, sis." Nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo.  _ Kung alam lang nila ang plano ko, sinabunutan na siguro ako ng mga 'to.  _ "Teka nandito na ba si Seonho?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

"Nasa loob na, kumukuha ng drink." Sagot ni Yixing. Tumango naman si Kyungsoo saka pumasok para hanapin ang kaibigan. 

Buti at kukuha pa lang si Seonho ng inumin kaya napasigaw na lang si Kyungsoo sabay sabing, "Seonho pasabay!"

Tumango naman si Seonho at lumapit si Kyungsoo para yumakap sa kaibigan. "Ang aga mo ah!" 

"Gaga, anong maaga. Late lang kayo ng dating!" Natatawang sambit ng kanyang kaibigan. "Ah ganon ba?" 

"Oo bes! Lasing na nga mga tao. Dami nang nagmomomol, pinapamukha talaga pagka-single ko." Pagmumukmok ni Seonho. 

"Ay 'di ka nag-iisa!" Napansin ni Seonho na palinga-linga ang kaibigan. "Sino hinahanap mo? Si Jongin?" 

"Tangeh!" Sabay hampas sa braso ni Seonho. "'Di ba sabi ko sayo sa chat, tapos na yung era namin." 

"Sa akin ka pa talaga magsisinungaling 'no! Alam kung meron ka pang iniisip diyan, sabihin mo na." Paikot-ikot lang sila sa venue at medyo magkadikit para magkarinigan. 

"Basta tahimik ka lang ha! Huwag na huwag mong sasabihin lalo na kina Jongdae at Baekhyun, kundi uupakan kita." Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo. 

"Grabe, kaya mo ba 'kong saktan?" Saka naman nakatanggap ng hampas si Seonho sa kanyang braso. "Aray, Soo! Sige na sabihin mo na kase. 'Di kita ilalaglag." 

Nakalabas na sila ng venue at maraming tao ang lumalabas-pasok. Mukhang nasa loob na lahat ng tropa pero marami ring tao sa labas na nagpapahangin, nagyoyosi, at nagkukuwentuhan.

"Aamin kasi ako kay Jongin." Nagulat naman si Seono sa sinabi nito. "Nang ano?"

"Na gusto ko siya. Fuck. Gustong-gusto ko siya. I don't care what he says. I'll handle the rejection if I can, pero I can't just do nothing about this. Ayokong manghinayang sa huli na hindi ko man lang sinubukan. Paano kung gusto niya rin pala ako? I know that's a long shot but still." Seryosong sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Napahinga naman nang malalim si Seonho. "Wala ring point kung sasabihan pa kitang umatras dahil ayaw kong masaktan ka and besides, this is hardly the right place to confess things like that. Per mukhang decided ka na talaga. Tara na hanapin na natin si Jongin." Saka inakbayan ni Seonho si Kyungsoo at inakay ito pabalik sa loob. 

Medyo malaki ang venue at hindi pa rin nakikita nila nakikita si Jongin. Tinatamad na rin si Kyungsoo at ayaw niyang ubusin ang oras ni Seonho sa pagsama sa kanya. 

"Ako na lang kaya mag-ikot-ikot? Hanapin mo na sila Baekhyun!" Suggest ni Kyungsoo.

"Huwag na. Magtataka pa 'yon lalo dahil iisipin nila kung sino ba kasama mo." Mabilis na sagot ni Seonho. 

"Sige, pero 'pag isang ikot na lang natin sa venue na wala pa rin promise balik na tayo dun sa kanila." Tumango na lang si Seonho. 

Nag-isang ikot pa sila sa venue at nagkukuwentuhan na lang sila tungkol sa mga pinagkakaabalahan nila recently. Isang sem na lang din kasi at graduate na si Seonho at magiging busy na ito sa pag-re-review para sa boards.

Nakaakbay si Kyungsoo kay Seonho habang ang kamay nito ay nasa baywang ni Kyungsoo. Sanay naman silang maging touchy at sobrang kadiri kung may mag-assume na magjowa sila dahil parang magkapatid na ang turing nila sa isa't isa. 

Paubos na ang pasensya ni Kyungsoo nang namataan niya ang pamilyar na hugis ng mga balikat ni Jongin. He's sure that it's Jongin. He didn't even realize but he already memorized every part of Jongin's body. 

Tinawag niya ito at nung nailawan ang mukha ay nakumiparma niyang ito na ang lalaking hinahanap niya. Tumahimik ang buong bar at ang tanging maririnig niya ay ang malakas at bumibilis na tibok ng kanyang puso. 

Hindi niya namalayan na umalis na si Seonho para hanapin mga kaibigan nila. 

Ngingiti na sana si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ngunit natameme siya sa sunod na ginawa nito. 

Hinatak ni Jongin ang matangkad na lalaki na katabi nito at hinalikan. Si Lucas.

Pumikit si Jongin habang patuloy sa paghalik at saka dumilat para kindatan si Kyungsoo. 

Ang alam ni Kyungsoo, biglang humapdi ang kanyang mga mata. Nanikip ang mga dibdib niya at kumirot nang todo ang kanyang tiyan na tila binuhusan ito ng kumukulong tubig. Gusto niyang isuka lahat ng alak na ininom niya. 

Tuloy pa rin ang halikan at umatras na si Kyungsoo at tumalikod. Dinala siya ng kanyang mga paa sa labas ng venue. Hindi niya alam kung paano pero nakarating siya sa malapit na 7-11. 

Umiiyak na talaga siya ngayon. 

_ Bakit ganon si Jongin? Bakit ganito ako kamalas sa pag-ibig?  _

Pumasok siya ng 7-11 sabay kuha ng chicken ala king meal. Tinitigan lang siya ng cashier pero wala itong sinabi. 

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa labas dala-dala ang biniling pagkain. Mangiyak-ngiyak niyang binuksan ang lagayan, napaso pa siya. "Tangina, bakit ang hirap-hirap nitong buksan. Putangina naman oh." 

Tinatadtad niya na ng tinidor ang balot habang patuloy siyang umiiyak. "Gusto ko nang kumain eh putangina napaso na nga ako ang hirap pa nitong buksan." At this point, wala nang pakialam si Kyungsoo kung pinagtitinginan na siya ng mga staff. 

Nabuksan din ni Kyungsoo ang balot at luhaan siyang kumakain ngayon. "Tangina mo rin Kyungsoo Do. Bakit mo pa ba naisipang lapitan ang lalaking 'yon."

"Soo naman kasi. Bakit hindi mo kami sinabihan." Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang malambing na boses ni Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun," sambit ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan siyang humagulgol sa yakap ng kaibigan. "I'm sorry! Ang tanga-tanga ko talaga." 

"Shh," pag-aalo ng kaibigan. "Okay na yon. Sige lang umiyak ka lang." 

Nandito na rin pala si Jongdae at Seonho. Malamang ay nagtaka si Seonho kung saan napadpad si Kyungsoo matapos niyang iwan ito pero nung binalikan niya ang pwesto ni Jongin at nakitang may nilalandi itong lalaki, he concluded that it didn't go well. 

"Buti nga nahanap ka namin agad, Soo." Kalmadong sambit ni Seonho.

Bumili si Jongdae ng tissue at inabot ito sa kaibigan, "Eto sis. Mag-tissue ka nga. Ayaw kung pumapangit ka." 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa biro ng kaibigan. 

"Ano ba nangyari, Soo?" Tanong ni Seonho. 

"Wala. Aamin dapat ako kay Jongin. Gusto ko lang malaman kung may chance ba o wala. Matatanggap ko naman kung wala eh." 

"Eh kaso, nung tinawag ko siya. Bigla niyang hinila si Lucas at nakipaghalikan. Hindi pa natinag at kinindatan pa 'ko." 

Umiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo. "Matatanggap ko sana kung hinayaan niya man lang akong makausap siya at sinabi niya sa akin na wala siyang feelings for me."

Tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang tissue na inabot ni Jongdae sabay singhot. "Pero yung ipamukhang alam niya na may gusto ako sa kanya at sinadyang makita kong nakikipaglaplapan siya kay Lucas, ano 'yon? All this time alam ba niyang gusto ko siya? Putangina naman oh!" 

"Sobrang sakit lang talaga kasi umiiyak ako ngayon eh puta wala naman akong karapatan magalit. Hindi naman kami mag-jowa. Kahit nga fubu, hindi na rin." 

"Don't say that, Soo. You're hurt. That's valid. Umiyak ka lang." Seonho calmly said.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo habang mahinang humihikbi. "May pakindat-kindat pa si gago eh. For all I know, sinadya niyang makipagclose tapos kapag ramdam niyang nahuhulog na 'ko, saka siya hindi magpaparamdam?" 

"Sorry talaga guys. Tangina sabi ko secure ako tapos ngayon iniiyakan ko yung gagong 'yon."

Pinatong ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Soo, okay lang. Kung ako papipiliin sersermonan kita pero alam kong hindi iyan ang kailangan mo ngayon." 

"Isipin mo na lang na kahit papano, mayroon kayong totoong closure at baka this time, makaka-move on ka na talaga?" Dagdag ni Jongdae.

"Ay talaga lang. Akala ko pa naman hindi fuckboy 'yon pero mali ako. Tangina ang malas-malas ko naman sa pag-ibig. Tatlong taon akong nagpahinga tapos kung kelan ready na 'ko ulit, hindi naman pwede."

Sobrang uneasy ng mga kaibigan niya dahil ito lang ang unang beses na nakikita nilang umiiyak si Kyungsoo. Hindi nila alam kung magagalit ba sila at susugurin si Jongin. 

"Shuta hindi ako iyakin pero yung gagong yun lang ang katapat ko. Hayaan niyo guys, matagal pa ulit bago niyo makikita ang luhaan kong mukha." 

Tumawa naman sila sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. "Grab na lang ako pauwi para makabalik kayo don sa party at sa mga jowa niyo." 

"Gaga! Sa tingin mo iiwan ka namin sa lagay na 'yan?" Mataray na sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Tinawagan ni Baekhyun sila Chanyeol at lumipat silang lahat sa ibang inuman. Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang walang pagdadalawang-isip na nagbago ng plano ang mga kaibigan niya para sa kanya. 

That night, he realized that maybe romantic love isn't everything. If he didn't find luck looking for a guy that would truly make him happy, tending to his deepening relationships with his friends wouldn't be so bad. 


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo comes to the most important realization.

Mga isang linggo ring tuliro si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala kung gaano siya kamalas sa buhay pag-ibig. Buti na lang at uuwi na siya ng Cebu para magbakasyon. 

Lalo na at hindi naman siya out sa pamilya niya, kailangan niya maging okay kasi hindi pa naman siya ready na magkwento na ang ikinalulungkot pala niya ay isang lalaki. 

Mahirap mag-move on pero hopeful si Kyungsoo na malalampasan niya rin ito. Hindi na rin naman siya galit kay Jongin, wala naman itong commitment sa kanya at talagang tuso lang si kuya. 

Mas galit si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya. Galit siya dahil masyado siyang mabagal gumalaw. Galit siya dahil alam niyang hindi siya papantay kay Lucas. Galit siya dahil masyado siyang naniwala sa sarili niya na kaya niyang protektahan ang puso niya mula kay Jongin. 

Higit sa lahat, galit siya dahil kahit sinaktan siya ni Jongin at kailangan niya nang lumayo, mas naging sigurado siya na gusto niya si Jongin. 

Mahal niya si Jongin. 

Kyungsoo doesn't even know, but all the pain he's felt recently just digged whatever subconscious feelings he has for Jongin. Kyungsoo fell in love with him several times and he didn't even realize it until it was too late. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss being with Jongin. The certainty of them not being together was a reality that finally drove down the nail and he had to acknowledge how much he longed for the guy.

Nami-miss ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya alagaan ni Jongin in the simplest ways. Kung paano nabibigay ni Jongin ang gusto ni Kyungsoo tuwing nagsasama sila. Kung paano gamay na gamay ni Jongin ang katawan ni Kyungsoo.

But Kyungsoo didn't just miss that part of Jongin. He missed, he just realized, every part of Jongin that he fell in love with.

Kyungsoo fell in love when Jongin turned his uneventful night into something else. When Jongin treated him to fast food meals to make up for the special diet Kyungsoo has to take. When Jongin gets giddy at the slightest mention of fried chicken. When Jongin stares at his lips when he speaks. When he felt Jongin's anger and concern when he opened up about his ex. 

Kyungsoo felt a deep pang in his chest. But he lets himself feel the pain. He knows better. He used to hold back feeling what love is and now, he is reminded of how painful it could be. 

Baka ganito raw talaga ang pag-ibig kapag hindi ka straight. Mabubuhay kang takot husgahan ng mundo at natatakot kang maubusan ng pagmamahal at minamahal sa buhay. 

You will grow up trying to build yourself up para kung may sabihin man ang ibang dahil bakla, tomboy, o kung saan ka man napapaloob sa LGBT spectrum, masasabi mong, you are not just your sexuality. Kyungsoo knows this should not be the case but this is how the world works. At least for now.

Kaya siguro feeling ni Kyungsoo nahahati siya sa pagitan ng dalawang bagay. Pipiliin ba niyang maging maingat sa pagmamahal o tatanggapin niya kung kahit ano ang meron sa harapan niya dahil, _ choosy pa ba siya? _

Pinili ni Kyungsoo na tanggapin kung anong pagmamahal ang binigay sa kanya ni Woobin dati. Atat na atat siyang makaramdam ng pag-aruga at ng feeling na may taong titingin sa kanya hindi lang bilang trusted friend pero bilang isang partner at minamahal sa buhay. 

Iyon siguro ang pagkakamali ni Kyungsoo. In-assume niya na agad na masyadong madalang dumating ang pagmamahal sa buhay kaya kahit nasasaktan na siya ni Woobin, tinitiis niya. 

Kyungsoo didn't want to let go because he does not know when will be the next time that he can find someone that he can call his "person." 

_ Oh 'di ba? Dakilang martyr ang ating bida. Tanga sa pag-ibig. Pero hindi naman natin siya masisisi.  _

Kaya nung napagtanto ni Kyungsoo yung mali niya kay Woobin, sinikap niyang maging maingat. He built up his walls. Malas niya lang dahil kung kelan handa na siyang ibaba ito, wala na siyang nadatnan. 

Natigil ang paglilimi ni Kyungsoo nang tumawag si mommy niya at nag-confirm ng kanyang flight schedule para masundo siya ng driver nila sa airport. 

Hapon pa naman ang flight ni Kyungsoo kaya tinatapos niya na ang pag-iimpake. Dadaan pa kasi siya ng Binondo para bumili ng mga kung anu-anong pasalubong. 

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang maleta at nag-check ng messages. In-update niya ang mga kaibigan niya na kakatapos niya lang mag-ayos at aalis na siya in a while. 

Bago ibalik sa pagkaka-charge ang phone, naisipan ni Kyungsoo na i-check ang social media ni Jongin. Hindi para i-stalk si Jongin pero para i-block ito. He just wants to heal from being too hung up on Jongin and cutting off any connection from him would be for the best. 

Kyungsoo deleted his Grindr app dahil magpapahinga na rin muna siya. He wants to focus on himself, his friends, and his family this time. He checked his messages with Jongin one last time, reading their last conversation before deleting it. He paused, took a small breath, and blocked Jongin's number. 

He didn’t know when or how it started, but he loved Jongin so much that it hurt. 

Nakauwi si Kyungsoo ng Cebu at talagang sinulit niya ang bakasyon kasama ang pamilya. 

He woke up early, tended their garden, and cooked meals whenever he could. He went out with his high school friends. Roadtrip, beach, inuman, lahat. Andaming naipong stress si Kyungsoo this previous semester and he felt it evaporate with every passing day. 

He made it a point to visit his parents at tumulong sa kanilang restaurant business. Pinagsabihan na nga siya ng tatay na magpahinga dahil sigurado itong pagod si Kyungsoo dahil sa bigat ng workload pero he insisted on helping out. Kung wala siya sa entrance para mag-welcome ng mga tao papasok ng restaurant, tumutulong naman siya sa kusina. 

Minsan kapag nasa kusina siya at nagluluto ng almusal, may kaunting kirot dahil gusto niya ring maranasan na ipagluto si Jongin. Gusto niyang makita ang excited na tawa ni Jongin kapag kakain na. But he’s gone past longing for the guy. He just lets himself soak with the idea of finding someone he can pour his love to unapologetically. Kahit hindi man ito si Jongin. 

Kahit papano ay naramdaman niyang gumagaan ang puso niya. Hindi dahil nakalimutan niya na si Jongin. He won’t say it aloud pero he’s very sure that he still loves him. Maybe not as intense as before, but he just situated the guy in a very special place in his heart. 

Ang pagkakaiba lang ngayon, natanggap niya na ang katotohanan at malapit na niya marating ang stage na if ever man makasalubong niya si Jongin, kaya niya na itong ngitian. 

Hindi nagkulang ang pangangamusta ng mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. And he reassured them that he’s okay. Like really okay. 

Mabilis lumipas ang bakasyon at kailangan nang bumalik ni Kyungsoo sa Maynila. Siguro ganon ka-cathartic ang mga nangyari sa kanya in the past sem kaya feeling niya, bagong tao siya na babalik. Weird din kasi first time niya maging excited na mag-aral ulit. Ganon talaga siguro kasi gusto niya na ready talaga siya pagdating ng internship. 

“Kyungsoo yung lechon, chicharon, saka yung otap ha.” Pambibiro ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. Hindi kasi bumabalik si Kyungsoo ng Maynila na walang dalang pasalubong sa mga kaibigan. 

“Di mo na kailangan i-remind, Dae. Naka-box na dito oh, kahapon pa yan pinabili nila Mama. Bukas ko na lang dadaanan yung lechon pero dapat sunduin niyo ‘ko sa airport kasi kung hindi ako lang kakain nito.” 

“‘Wag ka mag-alala susunduin ka namin bukas parang ewan ‘to.” Pag-irap ni Jongdae. “Sige na tapusin mo na pag-impake diyan. Ingat, Soo! Mwa! 

“Thanks, Dae! Chat na lang ako bukas ‘pag nasa airport na ‘ko.” 

Natapos ang maikling tawagan ng dalawa at nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pag-iimpake. ‘Di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na pumasok pala ang mommy niya sa kwarto. 

“Oh, mom. Nandyan ka pala.” 

“Kakauwi ko lang, nak. Finished packing na?” Tanong ng nanay niya. 

“Almost! Itong backpack ko na lang.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

“Nak, wala ka bang sasabihin o ikukuwento bago ka bumalik?” Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo dahil kahit busy ang nanay niya, halos gabi-gabi naman silang nag-uusap. Biglang natakot si Kyungsoo dahil paano kung alam pala ng nanay niya lahat ng kalandian na ginagawa niya sa Maynila. 

“Nakwento ko naman lahat, ma.” Mahinang tawa ni Kyungsoo. “Sure ka ha? Alam ko iniisip mo na dapat independent ka na dahil ganyan ka namin pinalaki ng dad mo pero hindi ibig sabihin, isasarili mo na mga problema mo.” 

Tuluyang naguluhan si Kyungsoo sa mga sinasabi ng mommy niya at hindi niya alam kung maiiyak siya o matatakot dahil dito. “Promise. I’ll call you if sukong-suko na ko college.” Nakangiting tugon ni Kyungsoo. 

“Promise, ‘yan ha?” Ngumiti pabalik ang mommy niya. “Sure ka wala na talaga?” 

Umiling naman si Kyungsoo habang nakangiti and his mom just gave him a knowing smile. “Sige, maybe next time.” Saka ito niyakap nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo pero kahit wala siyang sinabi ay parang gumaan ang loob niya. Nandito na naman kasi yung fleeting moment na parang gusto na niyang umamin sa nanay niya at ikwento nang buong-buo ang mga karanasan niya. 

Pero hindi pa talaga siya ready at nandyan pa rin ang takot na baka magalit sa kanya ang mga magulang niya. At mas lalong hindi siya ready na mag-iba ang tingin ng mga magulang niya sa kanya kung sakaling hindi siya tanggaping ng mga ito. 

Someday, he tells himself. When he has more courage. 

Minsan nga naisip niya na ‘pag may jowa siya, iuuwi niya na lang sa kanila tapos bibiglain niya mga magulang niya. Bahala na kung ano reaction nila. 

Natigil ang pag-iisip ni Kyungsoo nang nagsalita muli ang mommy niya. “Oo nga pala, nak. Yung sa lechon, tinawagan ko na bale dadaanan na lang natin bukas tapos naka cooler naman ‘yon para pwede mong i-check-in. Basta pagdating mo ng Maynila ipamigay mo na agad sa friends mo, naka-portion na rin ‘yon.” 

“Sige, mom. Salamat. Excited na nga si Jongdae eh susunduin nila ako sa airport.” 

“Ay talaga? Nako ang sweet naman ng friends. Sige papadagdagan ko yung lechon para siguradong hindi sila mabitin.” Natatawang sambit ng mommy ni Kyungsoo. 

Isang beses pa lang namang nakita ng mommy niya sina Baekhyun at Jongdae noong bumisita ito sa Maynila pero tuwang-tuwa ito dahil nakahanap ng dependable at maaayos na kaibigan si Kyungsoo. 

_ Nako, tita! Kung alam mo lang kung gaano kalandi ang tropa ng anak mo!  _

  
  


Palabas pa lang si Kyungsoo pero naririnig niya na ang mga bunganga ng mga kaibigan niya habang si Chanyeol ay nakikidaldal din sa dalawa. Malas talaga ni Kyungsoo dahil siya lang lugi ngayon kasi wala si Minseok na kapwa niya tahimik. Nasa bakasyon pa kasi ito sa Korea habang si Sehun at Yixing ay hindi pa nakakabalik mula sa kani-kanilang probinsya. 

“Hi, Soo! Blooming ka sis!” Bati ni Jongdae sa kanya. Yumakap din si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“Ako pa niloloko mo. Bibigyan pa rin naman kita ng pasalubong kahit hindi mo ‘ko bolahin.” Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo. 

“Promise nga! Pumogi ka lalo, besh. Iwan ko na lang si Chanyeol para sa ‘yo.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki naman lalo ang mata ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kanyang jowa.

“Tangina ka kadiri! Ano ‘to incest?” Sabay hampas ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Baekhyun. 

“Oh tama na ‘yan. Tara na bago pa lumala ang traffic.” Saway ni Chanyeol. Sumunod naman sila at tinulungan si Kyungsoo sa mga dala nito na mas marami pa ata ang pasalubong kesa sa mismong gamit niya. 

“Soo, galit na galit naman ata parents mo sa dami ng pasalubong.” Natatawang tugon ni Baekhyun. 

“Oo nga eh. Akala niya ata isang barangay barkada ko.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Buti nga at hindi sila masyadong natraffic at mabilis namang nakarating sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Plano kasi nila doon na mag-dinner para makain ang agad ang dalang lechon ng kaibigan. Matapos makipag-catch up ay nagsiuwian na rin ang mga magkakaibigan. 

Kinabukasan, pumunta ng university si Kyungsoo para mag-ayos ng enrolment. Nauna na siya sa mga kaibigan niya na hapon pa raw pupunta. Gusto niya kasi tapos na siya sa umaga dahil plano niyang mag-grocery at mag-gym sa hapon. 

_ Talaga namang, he has his life figured out. Sana all.  _

Naka-cotton shorts at navy blue collared shirt lang si Kyungsoo nang pumunta siya sa university. Mabilis lang naman ang process ng enrollment at natapos na rin siya agad. Naglalakad na siya pabalik ng condo saka niya nadaanan ang building nina Jongin, nag-pause siya saglit bago magpatuloy sa paglakad. 

Inayos niya ang sintas ng kanyang sapatos at natigilan siya nang nakita niya ang grupo na papalakad sa direksyon niya. Tropa ito ni Jongin. 

Mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo at nakita niya na rin after almost 2 months ang lalaki. Bumilis bigla ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Parang bumalik siya sa panahong hindi pa sila magkakilala and he simply admired Jongin from afar. 

But things were different now and even though Kyungsoo told himself that he will not crumble kapag nakita niya ito, iba pa rin kapag nasa harapan mo na. 

Papalapit na ang grupo ni Jongin at si Taemin ang unang nakapansin kay Kyungsoo. Nagtinginan naman silang magkakaibigan saka biglang bumagal sa paglakad si Jongin, nakatitig lang siya kay Kyungsoo. 

Nagsimula na ring maglakad si Kyungsoo at nung magkalapit na sila, si Taemin na ang unang bumati sa kanya, “Hi, Soo!” 

“Hi, mars!” Bati pabalik ni Kyungsoo. Binalik niya ang tingin kay Jongin na tuluyan nang napako sa kinatatayuan nito. 

Kyungsoo noticed the weary look on Jongin’s eyes and he felt sad about it. Wala naman siya sa lugar para pakialaman kung ano mang meron sa buhay nito. 

Pinansin na lang ni Kyungsoo kung gaano pa rin ka-pogi si Jongin. 

_ Talaga namang malandi, ang lola natin! Break lang daw sandali pero he’s back in his element, chika! _

Naka-faded jeans si Jongin at naka-oversized white shirt, suot pa rin ang signature snapback nito. Nagtataka na si Kyungsoo dahil tinitigan lang siya nito.  _ ‘Di ba dapat ako ang matutulala sa ‘yo?  _

Mukhang hindi na ito magsasalita kasi si Kyungsoo na ang nag-initiate. “Hi, Jongin!” Sabay bigay ng matipid na ngiti. Nag-pause siya sandali at dahil mukhang hindi siya babatiin pabalik ni Jongin, dumerecho na siya sa paglakad. 

Kung akala ni Kyungsoo ay naubos na lahat ng luha niya para kay Jongin, nagkakamali siya. Ang sakit pala kung paulit-ulit ka ma-reject. 

_ Kahit “hi” man lang pabalik hindi niya magawa?  _ Isip ni Kyungsoo. 

Pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya na umiyak pero parang kumukulo na ulit ang tiyan niya. Masyado naman ata siyang naging hopeful na magiging civil sila nila Jongin. Nanginginig na ang bibig ni Kyungsoo at hindi niya alam ang ginagawa niya basta dinadala na lang siya ng mga paa niya. 

Narinig niya na parang may tumatakbo sa likod niya. "Soo, wait."

_ Soo? Sa lahat ng nangyari, may karapatan pa ba itong tawagin ako ng Soo?  _ Isip ni Kyungsoo. 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at tumambad sa kanya ang Jongin na ibang-iba sa nakasanayan niya. Wala yung usual na confident na tindig nito at nakatitig lang ito sa daan. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sorry, Jongin akala ko naka-move on na 'ko sa 'yo." Humigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa hawak-hawak niyang envelope. "Pero tangina masakit pa rin pala. Next time na lang. Promise." Nakahinga siya nang nasabi niya iyon nang hindi umiiyak. 

Inangat ni Jongin ang ulo niya para dumerecho ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. Pansin ni Kyungsoo kung paano pinilit ni Jongin na ngumiti sabay sabing,"Ah ganon ba?" Umikot-ikot ang tingin ni Jongin as he stretches his jaw and circles his fingers around his mouth. "Sige, next time na lang. Ingat ka, Soo." 

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at dumerecho sa paglakad. Hindi niya na pinansin kung paano siya tinitigan ni Jongin hanggang makalabas siya ng gate. 

No thoughts, head empty na si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad. Ibang klase talaga ang epekto ni Jongin sa kanya. Lahat ng confidence na naipon ay nawala sa isang iglap nang nakita niya ang lalaking mahal niya.

Parang nanumbalik lahat ng sakit na naramdaman ni Kyungsoo at wala siyang magawa kundi maiinis sa sarili. Nag-spiral na siya at bumalik ang dating niyang gawi na ibaon lang ang nararamdaman niya. 

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nakarating na siya sa grocery. Mabigat man ang damdamin, he checked off every item as he loaded up his cart. 

Matapos ihatid ang mga napamili, bumalik agad si Kyungsoo sa mall dahil nandoon ang gym na pinapasukan niya. He needs to clear his head and sweating it off might help him. 

Isang oras din nag-exercise si Kyungsoo bago bumalik ng condo. Kung anumang bumabagabag sa utak niya ay nawala na. 

  
  


Dumating ang unang linggo ng pasukan at maagang bumaba si Kyungsoo ng condo para pumasok. Nakapag-almusal na siya at bitbit niya rin ang niluto niyang lechong kawali para tanghalian nila. Palabas na sana siya ng lobby nang tinawag siya ng guard.

"Sir! Saglit lang po. May delivery po kayo." 

Delivery? Wala naman siyang in-order. Lumingon siya na bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha. "Hala kuya wala po akong pina-deliver." 

"Ay ganon ba, sir? Nakapangalan po kasi sa inyo ito oh." Inabot ng guard ang isang paperbag ng McDo. "Hala pano ang bayad niyo?" Tanong niya sa sarili. 

"Ay sir, ok na po. Bayad na raw po iyan sabi ng nag-deliver." 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo at may laman iting iced coffee, breakfast sandwich, saka nuggets. Naghanap si Kyungsoo ng note baka sakaling nakalagay kung kanino nanggaling ang pagkain.

"Kuya, nag-almusal na ba kayo? Sa 'yo na lang po." Pag-alok ni Kyungsoo. "'Wag na po. Dalhin niyo na sir." 

Litong-lito pa rin si Kyungsoo lalo at hindi pa siya fully gising kaya naglakad na lang siya papuntang school.

Dumating si Kyungsoo sa classroom at napansin niya na nandon na rin si Baekhyun at Jongdae. "Dami mo namang baon, sis?" 

"Kayo ba nagpadala nito?" Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang paperbag. "Huh? Hindi. Ano ba 'yan?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Breakfast." Simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Sino naman magpapadala sa akin nito. Ang creepy ha.” 

“Oo nga, gurl. Uso pa ba mga secret admirer? Jusko nasa college na tayo, ano ba ‘yan.” Komento ni Jongdae. 

Hindi na nila pinalalalim ang usapan at pinaghatian na lang ni Baekhyun at Jongdae ang breakfast dahil hindi pa raw sila kumakain. Isang mahabang lecture ang sumalubong sa kanila at sabaw na sabaw na ang tatlong magkaibigan nang nakalabas sila ng lecture hall. 

“Saan tayo kakain?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Mabilis namang sumagot si Kyungsoo. “May baon ako, mars. Tara hanap na lang tayo ng pwesto sa lobby.” 

Bababa na sana ang magkakaibigan nang biglang umakyat ang lalaking hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na makikita niya ngayon. Si Jongin. 

Nagtinginan naman ang magkaibigan saka medyo malakas ang pagkakasabi ni Jongdae, “Bakit nandito ‘yan?” Nako, mabait naman si Jongdae pero nakakatakot kapag nagtaray na siya. Tinapik naman siya ni Kyungsoo. 

“Hi, Soo,” nahihiyang bati ni Jongin. “Natanggap mo ba yung delivery kanina? I tried texting you sana eh para alam mo na nagpadala ako pero hindi ka nag-reply. I tried calling you pero, na-block mo pala ako.” Rinig ang pilit na tawa ni Jongin. 

“Huwag ka na magpadala next time kasi ang gastos. Nagluluto na ‘ko ng almusal eh kaya, okay lang.” Mahinang utos ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ah, sige pasensya na.” Jongin fidgeted on his spot as he eyed the lunch box Kyungsoo was holding. Jongin paused before hiding the paperbag he has been holding, behind his back. “Una na ‘ko. Sige!” He faked a smile before he went down the stairs. 

Tumahimik naman ang mga magkakaibigan, hindi alam ng dalawa kung ano sasabihin sa takot na baka mapagalitan o biglang mag-breakdown si Kyungsoo. It was Kyungsoo who broke the silence. “Tara, dun na tayo sa bakanteng table.” 

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na parang may silent conversation ang mga kaibigan niya at nagsesenyasan kung sino ang mauunang magsalita. 

“Sige na. Magsalita na kayo alam kung may comment kayo eh. ‘Wag na kayo mahiya.” Asar ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan. 

“Ano ginagawa non? Bakit biglang lumalapit sa ‘yo?” Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun. “At bakit may pa pudamz?” Dagdag ni Jongdae. 

“Nagkasalubong kasi kami last week nung enrolment. Nag-hi ako sa kanya tapos tinitigan lang ako.” Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo. “Akala ko naman pwede na kaming maging civil. Edi ako imbes na okay na, feeling ko tuloy na-reject na naman ako.” 

Patuloy lang sa pakikinig ang mga kaibigan niya habang kumakain. “Hinabol ako mga mhie. Ganda ko ‘di ba? Tinawag ako pero shuta mangiyak-ngiyak na ‘ko non kaya sabi ko huwag muna ngayon.” 

“May feeling ako na may kadugtong pa sinabi mo?” Maintrigang tanong ni Jongdae. 

“Nag-promise ako na next time na lang.” 

“Talaga naman. Ang rupok-rupok ni gaga. Akala ko ba move on na?” Kantyaw ni Jongdae. 

“Kung meron man akong na-realize over the break, ‘yun ay kaya kong mag-move on sa sakit pero hindi ko kayang mag-move on kay Jongin.” 

It was the first time Kyungsoo said this out loud and it felt so liberating.

Sarcastically naman na pumalapakpak si Baekhyun at Jongdae. “Ay ang taray! Thank you for that wonderful answer Miss Cebu! Shuta ka talaga mars, napakarupok mo.” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. 

“Mahal mo talaga?” Biglang seryosong tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Kyungsoo, “Oo.” 

“Ay dalagang-dalaga na talaga ang frenalyn namin!” Ani Baekhyun. “Ano na gagawin mo?” 

“Actually, ‘di ko alam.” Pag-aamin ni Kyungsoo. “Basta anuman ang mangyari, I won’t hold back. Sasabihin ko na mismo kay Jongin na gusto ko siya.” 

Napatango na lang ang magkakaibigan saka tumuloy sa pagkain. 


	11. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they willing to risk it together?

Lumipas ang dalawang linggo at consistent ang pagbisita ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi man araw-araw, pero nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo yung sincerity nito. 

Unti-unti nang bumababa ang mga pader ni Kyungsoo. He unblocked Jongin at walang araw na hindi ito nag-text para kumustahin siya. Hindi pa all-out sa pagreply si Kyungsoo pero alam niyang sooner or later ay magkakatiyempo na siya. 

Matapos ang isang nakakapagod na araw na puro exams, tumungo si Kyungsoo para mag-grocery. Ang hassle bumalik-balik kaya naisipan niyang doblehin ang usual na pinapapamili niya. Huli na nang naisip niya na hindi niya kayang iakyat lahat ng pinamili niya. 

Humahangos si Kyungsoo na isa-isang binababa ang mga pinamili sa lobby ng condo ng may pamilyar na boses na tumawag sa kanya. 

“Soo? Kailangan mo ba ng tulong?” Nakangiting tanong ni Jongin na nakatayo sa entrance ng condo. 

“Uy, Jongin. ‘Wag na, papatulong na lang kay kuya guard.” 

Umiling naman si Jongin. “Okay lang ‘di naman ako nagmamadali.”  _ Actually, hindi talaga siya nagmamadali dahil si Kyungsoo lang naman ang ipinunta niya.  _

“Sure ha? Sige, pakibitbit na lang yang box. Salamat.” 

Tahimik lang sila hanggang tinulungan ni Jongin na ipasok sa unit nito lahat ng pinamili niya. 

Jongin clasped his hands, hesitating on what he should say. But Kyungsoo beat him to it. “Usap tayo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Tumango lang si Jongin. 

“Tara, lakad-lakad tayo sa Roxas Boulevard. Masarap ang hangin ngayong gabi.” Pag-aya ni Kyungsoo. 

“Sure ka? Baka pagod ka na. Okay lang naman, Soo.” 

_ Soo. _ It’s the first time Kyungsoo was fully able to hear Jongin call him that again. Before, his beating heart always drowned out whatever Jongin said. 

“Tara na nga. Bago pa ‘ko magdalawang isip.” 

Wala masyadong tao habang naglalakad ang dalawa. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang unang magsasalita pero this time, si Jongin na ang nauna. 

“Soo,” Tumigil si Jongin. “I’m sorry.” 

“Para saan?” Kyungsoo wants Jongin to admit his own mistakes. 

“Sorry, dahil sinadya kitang saktan nung sem-ender party.” Jongin noticed Kyungsoo’s puzzled look and he answered his question even before he asked it. 

“Hindi ko jowa si Lucas. Walang naging kami. Hinalikan ko siya sa harap mo dahil nagseselos ako at dahil galit ako na masyado akong torpe pagdating sa ‘yo. Pero mostly, because I wanted to drive you out.” 

“Kanino ka naman magseselos?” Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo. 

“Eh ‘di kay Seonho.” Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “What the fuck? Si Seonho talaga na parang kuya ko na ‘yon?” 

Jongin chuckled. “Exactly. Ganyan mismo ang sinabi sa akin ni Sehun when I asked him about Seonho. Bakasyon na when I asked him. Hindi ko na kinaya kaya tinanong ko siya kahit hindi naman kami masyadong close. Ilang beses ko kasi kayong nakita na magkadikit sa bar. Hindi rin nakatulong na nadatnan kong inaakay ka niya paakyat ng condo.” 

“Pa’no mo nalaman ‘yon?” Kyungsoo asked even if he already knew the answer. 

“Nakita ko kayo. ‘Yon na sana ang gabing aamin ako sa ‘yo pero putangina huli na pala ako.” Nahihiyang ngiti ni Jongin. Marahan ding natawa si Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo’s memories worked double time and he realized how everything would have played out in Jongin’s mind. 

“Omygod,” Kyungsoo came to a realization. “Ano inisip mo nung inaya kitang makipagsex?” 

“I was confused. As fuck.” Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya. “Hindi ko na rin alam pero no’ng mga panahong ‘yon, hindi ko na mapigilan sarili ko. I was not sure if I was harming your relationship that’s I why I felt so selfish and I still chose to have sex with you that time.”

“Pero hindi mo tinuloy ‘di ba?” Dugtong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Hindi ko tinuloy. I was so frustrated, Soo. Buti nga nagising ako sa katotohanan na I am an asshole for taking advantage of you. That’s why I left. That’s why I never showed up. Until the party. I was drunk, and I wanted to drive you away, because you deserve someone so much better than me. Sinadya kong magalit ka sa ‘kin para lumayo ka, and for that I’m sorry.” Jongin bowed his head and held Kyungsoo’s hands. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang irereact sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin. This is all too overwhelming. Apparently, hindi pa tapos ang confession ni Jongin. 

“Remember Tagaytay? When your ex showed up? I was so fucking angry at him and siguro selos na rin dahil siya naging jowa mo, eh ako fubu lang. Dagdag pa na vulnerable ka no’ng panahon na ‘yon, it was so messed up. Kaya diring-diri ako sa sarili ko na nilabas ko lahat sa sex.” 

Tumatango-tango na lang si Kyungsoo at unti-unting humahapdi ang kanyang mga mata. 

“Kaya lumayo ako sa’yo nang ilang linggo. Kailangan kong mag-regroup. Ayoko nang I fuck up yung chance ko na makasama ka not just intimately but in every conceivable aspect of life.” 

Hindi na kinakaya ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinasabi ni Jongin kaya hinakap niya itong mahigpit. Kyungsoo buried his face in Jongin’s neck, his tears slowly forming in his eyes. 

“I really wanted you, Soo. Kaya hindi ako makapaniwala na ikaw yung nakausap ko sa Grindr. That was the last place na naisip kong magkikita tayo but it happened. Nung nakita ko yung picture mo, muntik na ‘ko magback out dahil ayoko naman magsimula tayo sa hookup agad. Pero I was too scared na baka hindi na maulit itong chance na ‘to.” Jongin softly stated as he caressed Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo pulled back from the embrace ang gave an amused look at the taller guy. “Kaya pala study date yung una mong aya?

Jongin nodded. “Buti nga pumayag ka eh. Akala ko nga we’re off to a wholesome start pero ‘di ko naman alam na ganon ka pala.” Jongin teased Kyungsoo. 

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo gave him a scandalized look. “Hindi lang ako yung malibog ah.” Napatawa na lang si Jongin, “Oo na.” 

They were bantering like they used to and Kyungsoo felt a warm fuzzy feeling rise up his chest. 

“Jongin,” seryosong tawag ni Kyungsoo sabay hawak sa mga kamay ni Jongin. “Huwag kang mag-alala dahil matagal na kitang napatawad.” It was Jongin’s turn to grab Kyungsoo in an embrace. He tried to hold back his tears to no avail. 

“Sige, umiyak ka lang. Akala ko nga maiiwasan na kita dahil I broke off our arrangement, pero kabaliktaran ang nangyari. Lalo ka lang hindi nawala sa isip ko.” Kyungsoo turned his face and gave Jongin a soft smile. 

“Sinungaling ako kung sasabihin kung hindi ako nasaktan. Kasi alam mo Jongin? No’ng ginawa mo ‘yon, feeling ko pinagtatawanan ako ng mundo. Feeling ko sobrang malas ko na talaga sa buhay pag-ibig. Aamin dapat ako sa ‘yo sa gabing ‘yon pero ganon ba naman ang nadatnan ko. Putangina, sabi ko ayoko ko namang mamatay mag-isa. ” 

Humigpit ang yakap ni Jongin sa kanya. “I’m sorry, Soo.” At lalong lumakas ang hikbi nito habang dama ni Kyungsoo ang bumibilis na tibok ng puso ni Jongin. 

“Shhh,” pag-aalo niya kay Jongin. “Okay na nga ‘di ba?” He pulled away and looked Jongin in the face. “Okay na ‘yon. Okay na tayo, promise.” Kyungsoo reassured him. 

“Kaya bago ka matorpe ulit at bago ako malasin na naman sa timing, sasabihin ko na ‘to.” Na-confuse naman si Jongin sa mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. 

“I love you Jongin. Kung alam mo lang how much I missed every part of you. Nung wala ka, I realized how much you made feel alive. Hindi ko napansin, pero I learned to love you in every single way. Ultimo sa pag-agaw mo ng balat ng chicken, minahal ko na ata.” 

At this point, Kyungsoo was tearing up but he didn’t try to hide his face. He looked at Jongin, and he loved how his eyes twinkled under the moonlight. How lines appeared around his mouth as his smile started to grow. 

“I love you so much. Fuck. Ang corny man pero, sa ‘yo ko lang naramdaman ‘to. And I am so afraid na lumampas ka lang sa buhay ko. Dumating na nga ako sa point na tinanggap ko na isa ka na lang alaala sa akin.” He held Jongin’s face in his hands. “Pero hindi ko kaya, Jongin. Masyado kitang mahal. Kahit makulit, maingay, at matakaw ka, mahal na mahal kita. Matagal kong hindi nagawa ‘to kaya please bear with me. I’ve never been known to take a lot of risks but now I’m willing to take it with you. So please, let’s give us a chance?” 

Naubos na ang confidence ni Kyungsoo matapos niyang sabihin lahat ng ‘yon kaya natatakot na siya ngayon kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin na luhaan pa rin. 

Kyungsoo sighed in relief when Jongin slowly pouted at him. “Kyungsoo, naman eh. Ano naman ipapanlaban ko don.” 

Kyungsoo cupped his face. “Sapat na yung sinabi mo kanina.” He assured Jongin. 

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer and they swayed their bodies to a slow rhythm, to their hearts beating.

“I love you, Kyungsoo. And I will love you not just because you deserve it but because I want to. Hindi ko kayang palampasin ang pagkakataon na mahalin ka.” 

Jongin stared deeply into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he pulled them back together in an embrace. 

“Tara, Soo. McDo? Libre kita?” Pag-imbita ni Jongin. 

“Nuggets and iced coffee?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumango naman pabalik si Jongin.

“Sure.”

Naglalakad na sila nang biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo.“Hindi mo pa ‘ko sinasagot.” 

Jongin gave him a confused look and upon realization, he took Kyungsoo’s hand and held tightly. He looked at the shorter guy’s heart-shaped lips before staring straight at his eyes, his thumb caressing Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“Of course, let’s give us a chance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa wakas at natapos ko na rin ang fic na 'to. Pasensya na sa mga errors pero promise babalikan ko at aayusin ko yang mga pagkakamali ko eme! 
> 
> Maraming-maraming salamat sa mga nagsubaybay at sa mga nag-comment. Please know that your support gives so much joy. Kilig na kilig po ako, kung alam niyo lang. 
> 
> Salamat din sa mga kaibigan ko na patient enough kahit lagi ko silang kinukulit para basahin at i-review ang mga chapters bago ko i-post, mahal ko kayo! 
> 
> Kitakits tayo sa kung saang kwento na naman tayo dadalhin ng Kaisoo!


End file.
